Konoha High school
by Serenity-Moonstone
Summary: Naruto and the gang are in High school. A bunch of Adolesent Ninjas in high school. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Karin smells like poo

**I started this story quite a few years ago. It doesn't start off the best, but It gets better as you read on, Don't worry! :) I was thinking of re-writing some of the Earlier chapters. Any way enjoy! Read on, and REVIEW! **

** -Serenity, (09/1/2012)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto (Sad sigh) Nor do I own any songs in this fic.**

It was a normalish day in Konoha. The sun was out the birds were singing and everything was peaceful.-ish. Until you reached Konoha high.

o0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG! The bell rang. Students rushed through the halls to their classes. Naruto and sasuke walked down the hall.

Sasuke: Hurry up we'll be late!

Naruto:Relax we have Kakashi first period. He'll come in 30 minutes after the period starts.

Sasuke:Whatever.

5 minutes later they made it to class. Of course Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Sasuke sat in the back of the class next to Naruto who sat next to shikamaru who sat next to chouji who sat next to Tenten.

Naruto was busy talking to chouji and tenten. Shikamaru was sleeping and sasuke was staring at the ceiling bored as ever.

30min. later. A "Poof" was heard and the class turned their attention to the front of the room.

Class: YOUR LATE!

Kakashi: Sorry class...a black cat crossed my path so I had to take another route. On my way, I helped a couple of elderly women carry their groceries home.

Naruto:That's the longest piece of BULL I have ever heard!

Class:Yeah!

Kakashi:Right.. Any which way. The period is almost done so ...continue whatever you were doing before.

And we that he pulled out his orange book sat down and began reading.

Next period...*Hallway*

Karin and her two followers walked down the halls her thinking she's all that flaunting her non-existing beauty.

Sasuke was in his locker at peace until karin showed up.

Karin:Why hello There sasuke kun!

Sasuke:Hn.

Karin:Anyway sasuke I am having a party this weekend and another one two weeks from now. Wanna come? (Smiling seductively)

Sasuke:No. Naruto, sakura and the rest of us have plans. Not That I was going anyways. (slamming his locker shut.)

Karin:Puppy dog eyes) Aww-But sasuke-kun!

She looked up to see he was already gone. Karin groaned in aggravation. with a flip of her red hair she stormed down the hall.

_I get him next time. there is no man who could resist ME!_

~Lunch time~

Lunch time was the most interesting time of the day. people buzzing with gossip, fights and stuff.

The konoha 12 sat together at their usual seats, along with the sand trio who transferred there. Sauke sat next to naruto who sat next to sakura who sat next to ino who sat next to shikamaru who sat next to temari who sat next to hinata who sat next to gaara who sat next to shino who sat next to kiba who sat next to konkuro who sat next to Lee who sat next to chouji who sat next to neji who sat next to tenten (A/N: That was alot of work )

Naruto(Always the one to start a conversation): Can't wait for this weekend! And I still can't believe that Hinata Knows the owner of Konoha's beach resort and rented the place just for us

Neji:Well she is a Hyuga, she's rich she knows people!

Naruto:you guys heard about what happened with karin and sasuke today?

Sakura & ino:What happened?! (They both ambush sasuke) OMG did that skank hurt you are you ok?

Sasuke:Get off me!

Sakura and Ino:Sorry.

Naruto: anyway as I was saying, Karin invited Sasuke to her party, sasuke turned her down. She got so mad that she broke the door of what turned out to be the boys bathroom. The Kira boys were in there and you know them...They grabbed karin and began began feeling her up.

Temari:O my gawsh!

Sakura,Ino, kiba, tenten and konkuro began laughing.

Naruto:Another boy was in the bathroom, taking a was coming out of the stall when karin who was backing up fell in the toilet.

By then the entire table was cracking up.

Tenten:After she came in the girls bathroom and started crying. Her girls came in with some stuff and she got cleaned up real fast. When she came out and bumped into sasuke who told her she smelled like crap and walked away.

A couple of people near them joined in the laughter too.

Karin came by and glared at all of them. She just came from home after showering and came up to Naruto and grabbed his shirt

Karin: you'd better Shut your mouth Uzumaki or you will regret it.

Naruto: What? it's not my fault you walk around smelling like a pile of Dog shit.

Karin fumed and punched Naruto square in the jaw then kicked him in the stomach. As got ready for a another blow(in which she was aiming for his head) Naruto grabbed her arm and flung her to the other side of the room. All of Karin's follwers( her two BFFs, the Kira guys, and the 244 members of her fan club). began to close in on Naruto until Principal Tsunade's Voice rang out through the Speakers.

Tsunade:Naruto Uzumaki and karin report to my office NOW!

**Poor karin...Anywayswhat do you guys think of my new story?! please rate and review! also give me Ideas! **


	2. Author's note IMPORTANT!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto (Sad sigh) Nor do I own any songs in this fic.**

Authors note:Sorry for the peole who started reading it. I accidently posted the first few lines of the story sorry!! lol


	3. Hinata Diaries

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto (Sad sigh) Nor do I own any songs in this fic.**

The next few weeks blurred on. Gym class today was the worst ever. The teacher, Gai was making it hell.

Sasuke's P.O.V. I am pissed. Not only is this man making us go around the bobby trapped Track 50 times, but its frickin raining out side. To make things worse Im paired up with Karin for that stupid Science project why does everything hate me!!

Normal P.O.V

The girls came out the locker room Wearing their training outfits. Hinata had on a jacket as usual, and navy blue knee-length shorts. Sakura wore a red Tank top and black shorts, gloves and knee lenght ninja shoes. Ino had a purple halter belly top, Black shorts and black ninja shoes. She had a purple mini skirt with slits in the sides.

Most of the girls came out wearing a simple black shirt fishnet underneath and navy blue shorts and shoes.

Gai: ok everyone!! Ready,Set, HOLD ON!! (walks up to hinata) You should take off your jacket it could slow you down and probaly make you pass out. Your in for one heck of a workout!

Hinata:I-I-dont know..

Gai:It doesnt matter how you look! All that matters is that you work hard and become a splendid ninja!!

Lee:Yes hinata! let the flames of youth burn within you!!

Suddenly a wave crashed upon the shore with a beautiful sunset.

Gai:LEE!

Lee:GAI-SENSAI!

Gai:LEE!!

Lee:GAI-SENSAI!!

bY THEN HINATA had her jacket off and was blushing red noone knew existed. Most people just thought she was insecure about her body and wore the jacket to hide it. Oh how wrong they were. All the boys were staring at her. Even Sasuke and Gaara were staring.

Sasuke:_I never knew she was so hot!!_

After lee and Gai finished their ..strange way of affection... They began the rituals of the dreaded gym class. By the end everyone was sweating bullets. Unfortunatlly for sasuke he had science next with Kerunai.

Karin walked up to sasuke.

Karin:Can't wait to work together on our project together sasuke-kun!

Sasuke:Hn.

Next period...(in the halls)

Naruto:Sasuke I feel bad for you man. Your paired up with Karin. who knows? you might actually fall for her" He said chuckling.

Sasuke:Shut it dobe. I'd rather date you than That skank.

Naruto:Yea me too........WAIT?WHAT!!?

Sasuke:Relax I was just kidding...sheesh.

Hinata came walking down the halls or more like speed walking trying too get away from the stares of the men around her. Until she bumped into something in white.

Hinata:G-G-omen. she said stnading up lookin at who turned out to be karin.

Karin:Watch were your going hyuga!(Pushing her back down on the floor)

Hinata:Sorry.

Karin:Oh your gonna be sorry! I did not like the way sasuke was staring at you in gym today! Are you trying to steal him away from me?!

Hinata:Wha-NO! I have n-no i-intrest in Sasuke-san.

Karin:Whatever you say. But if I find you trying to make a move on MY sasuke Youl'll regret are we clear?

Hinata just nodded her head and Karin stormed off.

Shikamaru who was watching the whole thing wlaked up to hinata.

Shikamaru:You ok? (offers his hand)

Hinata: yes i-im fine. Thank y-you.

They walked to class together in silence, Hinata holding a small Lavendar note book in her hands.

* * *

Hinata couldn't pay attention in History, so she just opened the lavender book, Her diary, her safest place in the world and beagn writing.

April 5th

Dear me,

Today started off well not! Gai-sensei made me take off my jacket today. Like he just blew me up infront of the whole class! But then all the boys started staring.a bit embarassing much? Anyway. I bumped in to Karin today. She Claimed I was trying to steal "Her sasuke". First, sasuke has no interest in her. And second, I don't even like sasuke. He concited, Rude, cold-hearted, and a big meanie. I don't even know what girls see in him. I mean, Yea he's good lookin but there's more to people than looks ya know. Unlike Naruto of course. He's sweet, kind-hearted,strong, a bit michevious but very determined. and he's WAAAY fine. Anyway Gotta go class is over :)

- hinata

* * *

Sakura and hinata and Ino were walking together to their next class.

Suddenly a scream was heard through the halls.

!!!!!!!!!SASUKE YOU BASTARD!!!

A Very red Naruto was running after Sasuke who was laughing up a storm holding a camera. Naruto Tackled him to the ground and they wrestled till finally Naruto Grabbed the camera and ran away with sasuke trailing behind.

Ino:What a strange friendship they have.

Sakura:I know! Once We were at Sasuke's house and we just came out of his pool all I hear were slaping sounds so I Went back out side to find Nauro and sasuke Wrestling as Usual, All wet coverd in water. Until Sasuke sat on Naruto's face and naruto bit him.

Ino's laughed. Hinata said"Naruto's so bold..."

Sakura:When are you gonna ask him out by the way?

Hinata:I can't!

Ino:Come on you can do it!

Hinata:Guys im not ready!

Sakura:Yes you are! you will ask him out tommorow at lunch got it? Your sweet pretty kind and beautiful no way he can turn you down...

Hinata:Thank you guys. OK I can do this!!!

Ino:YEA!! come on lets go to my house and prep you get You prepared for this

Sakura:YEA!!

And they did just that.

............The next day at lunch.......................

Naruto:No.

Hinata's eyes welled up with tears

Hinata:Why?

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Read and review please!! any if you have any ideas..Dont' hesitate to let me know!!**


	4. confrontations

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto (Sad sigh) Nor do I own any songs in this fic.**

**Hinata diaries pt2**

Today was not one of her best days. How could karin accuse her of trying to steal sasuke? He was just a friend. They werent even close and they barley talked to each other. Not only that, but naruto turned her down rudley. Just the thought of it brought tears to her eyes. She climbed into bed not knowing that her life was aobut to change BIG TIME!!

**Flashback**

_Hinata:N-Naruto-kun?_

_Naruto:Yea?_

_Hinata:Can I speak to you for a moment?_

_Naruto looked at her for a moment then nodded his head the went outside the cafiteria. Inside, Sakura and Ino were giggling._

_Naruto:So what's up?_

_Hinata:T-There's s-s-something important I have to tell you..._

_Naruto:What is it..._

_Hinata took a deep breath_

_Hinata:Naruto-Kun Ive liked you for a long time And I was wondering if you would go out with me..?_

_Naruto:No._

_Hinata's eyes filled with tears_

_Hinata:w-why?_

_Naruto:Because I love sakura. _

_Hinata:But she doesn't like you._

_Naruto:Who knows she could love me later? besides, I perfer girls like her. She's beautiful, outgoing, brave. Your too wierd and your..um..just ...I just don't like you like that. Your a nice friend and all but..your just not my type. Im sorry. _

_Naruto walked away leaving Hinata there. Hinata ran into a nearby room, slumped into a chair and began bawling her eyes out. she didnt notice the shadow that was standing by the door. when she finally stopped crying and looked up she saw she was in the music room. She moved over to the piano and began playing a melodic tune. Then she began singing. after she finshed she heard clapping. "that's a pretty nice voice you got there hyuga." She gasped and turned around and saw Sasuke smirling at her._

_End Flashback._

Saturday

Hinata woke up around the usaul time 1:00. She got up and took a shower, brushed her teeth and put on a black off the shoulder top, Baggy black cargo jeans and black sneakers..

beepbeepbeepbeep. She flipped open her cell phone to read the just recieved text message

_from:Sakura_

_To:Hinata_

_meet us at the mall!! we have some serious shopping to do!! the Dance is comming up remember?!_

Hinata put her phone back in her pocket. she hated school dances. But she went anyway. Sakura and Ino were waiting for her in the food court. As they walked through the mall Sakura decided to ask hinata about Naruto.

Sakura:So Hinata how did it go with Naruto? Did he say yes? Tell me EVERYTHING!!

Hinata:....He ....he rejected me...(her eyes got watery) He was so rude about it...He called me dark...and wierd ..(sob) and he also said that....(she just started crying)

They went to a nearby bench trying to console her.

Meanwhile....

Naruto and sasuke were walking through the mall having nothing better to do. Sasuke was upset with Naruto for what he did to Hinata. He didnt know why he was mad, he just was. Naruto didnt notice though. Naruto then spotted Sakura and ran to her. Sasuke sighed and follwed his Idiotic Best friend. Naruto walked up to the three.

Naruto:Hey guys whats up...(notices hinata crying) What's wrong.

Ino and Sakura both glared at Naruto and they both punched his head.

Naruto:OOWW!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??

Sakura:ITS YOUR FAULT SHE'S LIKE THIS!!

Naruto:What did I do to her?!!

Ino punched him in the stomach this time.

Ino:WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU HURT HER FEELINGS AND BROKE HER HEART AND YOUR ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!!

Hinata watched the two but din't say anything. At the moment she didnt care Naruto was about to get murderd.

Naruto:What?

Sakura: you know damn well what we are talking asked you out. Instead of just going. "im sorry, but I don't feel the same way." you go and tell her she's weird and and dark and emo and you don't like her. Then To make her feel worse you go off telling her she's nothing like me. Not only did you break her heart...

Ino:But you broke her self confidence as well. I don't know what she ever saw In a JERK like you. Come on Hinata.

Sakura and Ino dragged Hinata away.

Sasuke:Way to go Dobe.

Naruto Shut it teme.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Read and review please!! any if you have any ideas..Dont' hesitate to let me know!!**


	5. songs

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto (Sad sigh) Nor do I own any songs in this fic.**

**Chapter5 **

The next Monday...

Hinata walked into the school and went to her homeroom. She avoided any of her friends and sat in the back of the class and put her head down. Soon Naruto came in and spotted Hinata. Hinata quickly put her purple hood up and turned her head in the other direction but Naruto already saw her. Naruto came up to her.

Naruto:Hey Hinata..

Hinata stayed quiet

Naruto:Look ..I -Im sorry. I Didnt mean to hurt your feelings by rejecting you. I just don't like you like that. Im sorry. I hope we can still be friends.

Hinata: you just don't get it do you. I liked you because I thought you were special. I thought you were the Kindest, most determined person in the world. You never gave up and kept on going even when others tried to bring you down.

Naruto just started at her

Hinata:But now I don't know what to think(sits up) And its not Because of the rejection its because of HOW you rejected me. You called me names and made me feel worse by comparing me to someone else. Do you know how that made me feel? To know that im not good enough? Naruto, Ive liked you for years. Do you KNOW how long it took me to gain the courage to even say "HI" to you? And know I gain the confidence to ask you out and you crush all of my hope. You made me feel like I was nothing compared to sakura. Well you know what?I dont need you. I can find someone else!

BRIIIIING!

Hinata picked up her bag and transported herself out of the class.

Naruto just stood there dumb founded at her. He felt really bad so he tried to think of a way to make it up to her.

In the hall...

Sasuke waited by hinata's locker until she came in 'Poof'.

Hinata:EEppp!

Sasuke:Hi to you too.

Hinata:W-what are you doing here Sasuke-san?

Sasuke:Just call me sasuke

Hinata:ok

Sasuke:Look about Naruto-

Hinata:Its ok im over him.

Sasuke:I know I just wanted to apoligize for him and his stupidity. When it comes to these things he's stupider than usual.

Hinata:I figured..

Sasuke:So what do you have now?

Hinata:Umm...Study hall.

Sasuke:Me too.

Hinata:Im going to the music room would you like to join me?

Sasuke:Umm..ok.

Hinata and sasuke walked to the music room together not noticing a golden curly-haired girl walking away with a camera in her hands.

In the music Room...

they sat down and Hinata picked up an acoustic guitar.

Hinata:Um..I wrote a song last night tell me what you think.

Hinata began playing.

_I've been bruised and I've been broken_  
_Can't believe that I put up with all this pain_  
_I've been used and I was choking_  
_On the promise_  
_I would never fall again_

_I used to sing to your twisted symphony_  
_The words that had me trapped inside your misery_  
_But now I know_  
_The reason why I couldn't breathe_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not_  
_So go ahead and slam the door_  
_'Cause you can't shut me out_  
_NoI don't, I don't care what you say_  
_'Cause all I really, all I really want_  
_Is everything you're not_  
_Everything you're not, not, not_

_(Everything that you're not again)_  
_(Never gonna see you're face again)_

_Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out_  
_That it only went so deep_  
_A meaningless diversion that is all that you_  
_Ever meant to me, me, me, me_

_And I am done with your twisted symphony_  
_The words that had me sound like stolen poetry_  
_I tore the pages and I can finally breathe_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not_  
_So go ahead and slam the door_  
_'Cause you can't shut me out_  
_No I don't, don't care what you say_  
_'Cause all I really, all I really want_  
_Is everything you're not_

_(Everything that you're not again)_  
_(Never gonna see you're face again)_

_I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen_  
_I need respect, I need love_  
_nothing in between_  
_I will not spell it out for you if you can't see_  
_'Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me_  
_A now I'm gone_

_Everything you're not, not, not_  
_Everything you're not, not, not_

_1,2,3,4_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not (everything you're not)_  
_So go ahead and slam the door_  
_'Cause you can't shut me out (shut me out)_  
_And no i don't, I don't care what you say_  
_'Cause all I really, all I really want_  
_Is everything you're not_

_Everything that you're not again_  
_Never gonna see you're face again_  
_Never wanna fell this way again_

_Never gonna break my heart again_  
_Never gonna see your face again_  
_Never wanna feel this way again_

_Never gonna break my heart again_  
_Never gonna see your face again_  
_Never wanna feel this way again_

_Never gonna break my heart again_

Sasuke sat there speechless...

Hinata:So what did you think?

Sasuke:That was beautiful...

Hinata blushed

Hinata:Thank you..

Sasuke: No prob. Your not bad Hinata. I don't know what was thinking when he rejected Someone like you.

Akward silence followed as they both comteplated sasuke's words. Hinata blushed and played with the guitar. Sasuke mentally scolded himself.

Sasuke:I write too..Sometimes.

Hinata:Really?

Sasuke:Yea, but only Naruto has ever heard me sing.

Hinata:I never expected that.

Sasuke:The same goes for you.

Hinata:Your nicer than what everyone one pegs you to do.

Sauke:Hn.

Hinata:But then again,(eyes begins to water) I thougt Naruto w-w-was nice too...(begins shaking)

Then he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the class.

Hinata:S-Sasuke where are we going?

Sasuke:The roof.

Hinata:What? why?

Sasuke:Because..

They finally reach the roof. Sasuke took a seat on the bench next to hinata.

Sasuke:Cry.

Hinata:what?

Sasuke:This is a good place to let your emotions go and a great place to be when you need to think. It helps nice and quiet the only other person who ever come up here is shikamaru anyway.

Hinata:sasuke..I-i...(tears start running down her cheeks) T-thank y-y-you...(sobs to her self.

Hinata sobbed for a couple of minutes and then Sasuke heard her soflty sing.

You were everything,Everything that I wanted, we were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it...

All of the memories so close to me just fade a way...all this time you were pretending.(sigh) so much for my happy ending.

Sasuke: hinata.

Hinata:(wipes her face)Huh?

Sasuke:Its time to go.

Hinata:O-Ok..

They went down the stairs through a door and down the hall when the bell rung. Hinata and sasuke went their separate ways.

Karin saw them and anger boiled inside her.

"T_hat whore! I told her to stay away from MY sasuke. now its war! _

Karin went to class planning and plotting. she was definaltly going to make Hinata's life a living hell..

* * *

**Everything your not-Demi Lovato**

**Happy Ending-Avril Lavine**

**Well what do you guys think? Read and review please! any if you have any ideas..Dont' hesitate to let me know!**


	6. the dance

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto (Sad sigh) Nor do I own any songs in this fic.**

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke sat in Asuma's class bored as usual playing with a pencil. He couldn't even pay attention because he could only think of Hinata.

Weird right?

Hinata was in Shizune's History class when Naruto came in late.

Naruto:Sorry im late sensei!

Shizune:Whatever get to your seat..

Which was unfortunatly right next to hinata.

Naruto:(whispers) hey hinata.

Hinata ignored him.

Naruto:Hinata..

" "

"Hinata!"

" "

Hinata!

Hinata suddenly screamed "WHAT?"

Naruto quickly sunk into his seat as everyone turned to look at her.

Shizune:Is there a problem ?

Hinata:No Shizune sensai.

Shizune:Good. Now sit down and be quiet.

Hinata sat down and did what she was told. For the rest of the period she ignored Naruto.

Next period..in the hall.

Naruto went after hinata who tried to run from him.

Naruto:Wait up!

Hinata finally stopped a turned to him.

Hinata:what do you want from me?

Naruto:Look im soory ok! I didnt mean to hurt you like that I didnt how much you cared for me Hinata. Im Really REALLY Sorry please forgive me Hinata. please...

Hinata sighed.

Hinata:Ill think about it.

Naruto:YaY!

Naruto: Come on lets go to class.

Hinata:Ok.

They walked together to Math with Kakashi.

Kakashi as usual came in late and sat at the front of the class told the class do what they want and then continued reading ichaicha.

Naruto:Hinata...I want to make it up to you go to the dance with me?

Hinata looked at him shocked.

Hinata:Um...Ok..

Naruto:Great!

the period went on!

Later on...

Sasuke:Hey Naru-chan

Naruto:freakin FAG.

Sasuke:(chuckles) Just in a good mood

Naruto:oh. Ive never seen you this happy

(guess why?)

Naruto:Guess what?

Sasuke:yes?

Naruto:I asked Hinata to the Dance.

Within milliseconds his smile turned into a frown.

Sasuke:WHAT?

Naruto:I asked her to the dance isnt that great? Now she will completly forgive me and we can be friends again!

Sasuke:so you are taking her to the dance because you feel guilty? That's a pity date.

Unknow to them Hinata was listening in.

Naruto:Its not a pity date. I feel bad for rejecting her so Im taking her to the dance.

Sasuke:That's a pity date.

Naruto:Oh..So what? Its not like I am going to really date her. I still like Sakura.

Hinata(thought~)~so he's just going with me because he feel's soory?

Hinata felt tears comming to her eyes.

Sasuke:and I thought I was a jerk.

Naruto:what do you mean?you

Sasuke:You have no consideration for hinata's feelings. you just thinik that if you take her to the dance she'll automatically love you again? after the dance then what? just go back to ignoring her?

Naruto:What's your problem man? why do you care anyway?

Sasuke:Beacuse...I just do. you know what forget this.

he began to walk away and turned the corner and saw Hinata crying on the floor. He sighed and sat down next to her.

Sasuke:You heard didnt you?

Hinata(sniffle):Y-Y-yes.

Sasuke(sigh):Look just forget alll about him. He keeps breaking your heart hinata. I dont like seeing you hurt like this...

Hinata:Sasuke! thank you. I really appericiate it.

Sasuke:umm...Hinata, will you go to the dance..with me?

Hinata:...sasuke..I don't know..

Sasuke:its ok hinata I understand You still like the fucking dobe don't you?

Hinata:N-no I didn't meann-

Sasuke:I actually CARE FOR YOU HINATA! but you STILL choose the same blonde dumb ass-

somewhere in the school, Ino and naruto sneezed.

Sasuke:- that broke your heart a bunch of times!

Hinata:Sasuke! Im sorry! I just want to give him another chance!

Sasuke:No im sorry. Im sorry that I ever even bothered to care...

Sasuke got up and left. He sat in some random room. And stared angrily out the window.

He was so livid at the moment and spent the rest of the time (tiil lunch) staring out the window.

~LUNCH~

Hinata sat in the far corner of the lunch room. Sasuke walked up to her.

Sasuke:Hinata,im sorry for snapping at you like that.

Hinata:its ok. but I am still going with Naruto.

Sasuke:Why do I even bother. (gets up and walks away)

AT THE DANCE...

Hinata came in with naruto. She was wearing a black mini strapless dress. The bottom wAS rufflish. It had an orange bet and she wore black heels. And her hair was curly and long and she had and orange headband in her hair. (If you want to see what it looks like draw it yourself) Naruto had a black tux and an orange shirt the first few buttons were undone. Everyone stared at them. (mostly hinata they never knew she could look so good.') Then she and naruto started dancing and everyone else did too. after about 15 mins, hinata went to go sit down. Naruto went to sakura. After all he was staring at her instead of hinata the whole time they were dancing.) till she saw sasuke. He looked at her and sighed. He walked to her.

Sasuke:Hey.

Hinata:SASUKE!(hugs him)

Sasuke:umm...why are you hugging me.

Hinata:(starts ccrying) I-I-im so sorry sasuke I shouldnt have ignored you. NAruto hasnt paid attention to me at all! i should have listeded im sorry!

SAsuke did not say anything. He simply looked at her and then kissed her.

Naruto in the meanwhile was looking for Hinata when he finally spotted her...kissing sasuke. Naruto walked up to them and pulled them apart.

Sasuke:What are you doing!

Naruto:Why are you kissing my date?

Hinata:Since when did you care?

Naruto:What?

Hinata:The whole time you barley paid attention to me but when sasuke kissed me you march up in here like you own me? Naruto, you are a real jerk, if you wanna be with saskura go ahead see if I care. Im gonna stay with sasuke. Even though he doesnt show it. He is a much better person to me than you are. I HATE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!

silence filled the gym.

Hinata:WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT MIND YOUR BUISNESS!

everyone looked at her then went about their buisnness. after words the DJ came up.

Dj:okok next up we have hinata hyuga with a song.

Hinata:no we don't.

Sasuke:about that...

Hinata:You idiot!

Sasuke:Just go you ll be fine. (kisses her forehead.)

Hinata blushed and went up on stage she gave the DJ a cd that she just so happened to have in her pocket. and music started playin and she began singing.

Hinata:

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can i make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a sk8er boi  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

5 years from now  
She still sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees  
Sk8er boi rockin on MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all get  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a sk8er boi  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a sk8er boi  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy  
And Im just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world

I'm with the sk8er boi  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know

I'm with the sk8er boi  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl he used to know

The music ened and everyone roared in applause.

Sasuke: Looks like you definatly missed out naruto.

Naruto:Shut up.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Read and review please! any if you have any ideas..Dont' hesitate to let me know! this was my longest chapter ever im so proud of myself!**


	7. artistic talent

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto (Sad sigh) Nor do I own any songs in this fic.**

**Chapter 7**

**The next day...**

Hinata was in the library..

Hinata:Lets see here ...memory jutsus,memory jut...AH ha! found it.

She picked up a book and flipped through the pages. When she found it she ripped out the page and ran to the roof. There was a large anntenna that was in the middle. she scanned the page and did the nessasary hand signs

Hinata:I hope this works! memory erase no jutsu!

She transmitted her chakara into the pole and the effects of the jutsu went throughout the school and everyone (most ppl) forgot hinata's performance last night. everything was a haze. Hinata hated all the attention she was getting. she perferred being invisible hinata. After the jutsu was completed, she felt satifies so she was about to head back downstairs when she felt a strong hand grab her. She immeidatly closed 3 chakara points in his arm and spun around.

Hinata(gasp):sasuke?

she opened back his chakara points.

Hinata:Sorry!

Sasuke:Whatever. What was that jutsu you just did?

Hinata:W-What are you talking about?

Sasuke:I saw you so there's no use hiding it.

Hinata:I-i-i used a memory erasing jutsu to make everyone forget about my performance at the dance...

Sasuke:why?

Hinata:I just don't like the attention I was getting. MY artistic talents are only between me, you, and my band.

Sasuke:Your band?

Hinata:...

Sasuke:Hinata..

Hinata:fine. come with me after school and Ill show you.

Sasuke smirked.

Hinata walked to her next class slowl seeing if the jutsu really worked. most people ignored her so she figured it did. she walked into Kurenai's class and made her way to the seat in the back. She just stared into space for the class and was brought back to earth by the very loud bell that rung.

BRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

(skip 1 hour and a half)~lunch time~

Hinata went outside and sat under a large oak tree. She took out her Lavendar diary and began writing.

Dear me,

Well today turned out good. The memory erasing jutsu thingy worked and no one remembers a thing! Except sasuke. but now, I stupidly told sasuke I have a band and now he wants to come meet us. ugh smh. And karin spent all of 5th period glaring at me and shooting me dirty looks. I didn't do anything! high school is such a drag...

Hinata

She closed her book and looked up to see sauke staring right back down at her.

Sasuke:HEy.

Hinata:hey sasuke-kun.

Sasuke:Change of plans Im going to meet your band after lunch. Your band mates get out from theier school early today because of some festivalthingy there having.

Hinata:How do you know that?

Sasuke went in his bag and fished out hinata's cell phone

Hinata:how did you get that?

Sasuke:im a Uchiha. I can do anything!

Hinata giggle and stole her phone back.

Hinata:I have never cut school before! how are we going to get out?

Sasuke:I have a plan.

0o0o0oAfter lunch...

Hinata and sasuke had kakashi together. they sat down next to each other. about 15 mins into the lesson, hinata began "coughing " hard. suddenly she fainted right onto sasuke.

KAkashi:sauke:Would you mind taking her to the nurse or hospital or her house or whereever she needs to go?

Sasuke sweat dropped.

Sasuke:sure whatever. He picked her up and got a pass from kakashi. They were on their way out the building when they were stopped by principal tsunade.

Tsunade:Where do you think your going uchiha?

Sasuke:Im taking her home as you can she she fainted in the middle of class.

Tsunade:do you have a pass?

Sasuke:yes..

TSunade:I dont trust you but fine go ahead..

By the time they reached sasuke's car hinata "woke up" and they drove away.

at hinata's house...

Hinata:ill be right back, im going to go change. The other band members should be here soon.

Sasuke:whatever.

Hinata went upatairs and within a few minutes the bell rang. sasuke went up to the door and 5 random people walked into the house.

Sasuke:Who are you?

A girl with white curly hair and red eyes spoke first.

"Im Yuki"

Yuki:(points to a girl with long straight red hair and a white bang and purple eyes) thats Mizu. (Points to another girl with black hair and a red bang and also purple eyes.) thats her sister KoKO (points to a boy with brown hair and eyes) thats makoto, (points to another boy with black hair that had two white streaks and green eyes.) thats Kenji.

Sasuke:ok...

Hinata(running down the stairs):im readyy.

She came downstairs wearing a white halter top with a long sleeved fishnet top and a black fingerless glove on one hand, black shorts and combat boots.

Sasuke:wow...

Yuki:HINA!(runs up and hugs her)

Hinata: hey yuki... anyway lets get to rehersal!

they went through a bunch of halls ..and a lot of turns later...they made it into the music room.

sasuke took a seat and smirked at hinata..

Sasuke:im waiting.

Hinata rolled her eyes and waited for everyone to get to their intruments.

Yuki on drums, Mizu on lead electric guitar Koko on bass, KEnji on piano, and Makoto on 2nd guitar. hinata then grabbed the mic.

Don't try to cover up your, your new flame  
That's seathing through your eyes.  
I can see it from 10 feet away and I know  
Just who is burning.  
With every kiss you deny  
So what maes you think, that I  
Still care or still want you anymore

So how long has this been  
Going on and one more thing tell me  
Was she the reason you stomped on my heart  
And moved on so quickly

You can call it pure torture  
Watching your every move with her  
Oh, just the thought of it,  
Knowing what goes on between you  
Makes me sick  
I should've noticed, I should've noticed  
When she came into the picture  
You were always with her  
And she's not leaving.

So how long has this been  
Going on and one more thing tell me  
Was she the reason you stomped on my heart  
And moved on so quickly

You called me shady  
And now she's your babydoll  
She drove you over,  
Over to break it off  
And this time just maybe  
Maybe you went a little far  
I'm sick of crying about,  
About your new flame  
That's soon to burn out.

So how long has this been  
Going on and one more thing tell me  
Was she the reason you stomped on my heart  
And moved on so quickly

I'm done

Sasuke clapped slowly..

Sasuke:you have some issues dont' you?

Hinata:hehe...

Sasuke:I wanna hear another.

Hinata:your a needy one aren't you?

Sasuke ignored her.

Hinata:ok guys lets do bring me to life.

Sasuke:sounds Emo.

(piano starts)

(lines in the parenthesis during the chourus are also hinata...the others are kenji and makoto)

Hinata:How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

Makoto: All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
Hinata:I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Makoto:Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Hinata:Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Sasuke: I was so right.

Hinata giggled.

Hinata:why dont you come up here and sing a song?

Sasuke:No.

Hinata:come on please?

Sasuke:no.

Hinata:then how about a duet with me?

Sasuke:No.

Hinata:ugh...you...(pouts)

Hinata then took the drums as Yuki grabbed the mic.

They practiced fro about another hour and then he others went back home or wherever they go...leaving Hinata and sasuke alone.

Sasuke:You have all this talent and you hide it. Why?

Hinata:I don't know, i guess im just used to being a nobody and I want it to stay that way.

Sasuke:Im gonna sign you upfor this year's talent show.

Hinata:no your not!

Sasuke:Come on, besides its at the end-of-the year.

Hinata:Ill only do it if...If you sing a duet with me!

SAsuke:WHAT? NO!

Hinata:fine, then im not doing the talent show.

SAsuke:Hinata.

Hinata:comeon sasuke!

Sasuke:fine...I'll sing with you...why are girls so damn complicated? shhesh

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Read and review please! any if you have any ideas..Dont' hesitate to let me know!**

**Im gonna thank Kisa! who ever she is..who gave me the idea to have hinata in a band and sasuke and hinata singing together! **

**Songs**

**Trash:Demi Lavato**

**Bring me to Life: Evanescence**


	8. anger, revenge and confessions

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto (Sad sigh) Nor do I own any songs in this fic.**

**Chapter 8**

**The next day...**

Hinata woke up feeling a bit more refreshed than usual. she woke up and got dressed . She put on a white t-shirt with a red teddy bear on it(i love teddys!),black skinny jeans and red converse. she was combing her hair when her phone started ringing.

Hinata:hello?

Sasuke:Hey hinata.

Hinata:Hi sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: hurry up im outside.

Hinata:What?(runs to the window and sees sasuke casually leaning against his black convertble.) umm ok.

She grabbed a black sweater and jumped down the stairs.

Sasuke:took you long enough (smirks ans he opens the car door for hinata)

Hinata:Whatever (smiles back) so why did you decided to pick me up this morning?

Sasuke:..Because I could. Is that a problem?

Hinata:No..But i didnt get to eat breakfest

Sasuke: Don't worry Ill buy something on the way.

Hinata: you dont have to spend your money on me.

Sasuke:its cool hinata.

They pull up at a cafe and sasuke buys hinata breakfest. Afterwards they pull up at the school. some people stare at them. Along with one of Karin's folloers, ami.

Later on that day...

Ami:karin! I have something important to tell you!

Karin :What is it?

Ami:its about Hinata! She came to school today in sasuke's car!

Karin:WHAT? THAT'S IT ...SHE'S GONNA GET IT TODAY! so here's the plan!

Sasuke and hinata was walking down the halls.

Sasuke:so ill sace you a seat at lunch?

Hinata:sure id like that. Hinata headed off to weaponry class and sasuke headed off to science.

In weaponry...

Karin's other follwer, Mai walked up to hinata.

Mai:Hello!

Hinata:Umm.. hi?

Mai:Im giving away these bracelets I made! HERE(puts on hinata)

Hinata:thanks.

Mai:MY pleasure...(walks away.)

Later on in the day hinata suddenly began to feel a bit tired. as if her chakara was being sucked out of her(CLUE!)

~LUNCH TIImMMEEEe~

Hinata was walking through the halls on her way to lunch to lunch room when suddenly she was grabbed and dragged into the girl's bathroom. she trieds to close off the person's chakara points but for some reason she felt like all the chakara in her body was gone. Mai came and removed the bracelet.

Mai:by the way this was a chakara sucking bracelet! your so stupid!

Hinata:shut up!

Karin came out

Karin:I told you to stay away from sasuke and spend even more time with him. YOu think your hot stuff and thatyou could get what you want just because you are a hyuga?

Hinata:no im not like that!

Karin:SHUT UP!(punches her in the face )

Hinata:AHH

Then karin grabbed her long hait.

Karin:Your hair is very beautiful..it would be a shame if something was to happen to it..(pulls out a pair of siscors)

Hinata began to scream but the other two girls grabbed her and held her down and covered her mouth.

a few minutes later...

Mai:OH MY GOD!

Karin I think we over did it! lets go before some one cathes us!

So the 3 ran out the bathroom.

in the luch room...

Sasuke:where's hinata?

Naruto:beats me...

sasuke got up and began to look for was not in the lunch room so he began to search the halls. As he passed the girls bathroom he heard weeping. Being the care-free person he is..he went inside. there was noone around so it was safe. When he went inside he found a bunch of indigo hair on the floor and paniked. he opened one of the stalls and his eyes widened. hinata was siiting with her legs up on the seat. her head in her arms crying her eyes out. Her hair was a cut up mess and reached only up to mid-neck.

Sasuke:H-hinaT? WHAT HAPPEND?

Hinata:What are you doing here this is a girls bathroom?

Sasuke:I asked you a question. What. Happened. .

Hinata:karin..did this to me..Im so pathethic...i can;t even defend my self..she tricked me into putting on a chakara sucking braclet...Im soo stupid.

Sasuke:shut up. Don't let me ever hear you talk like that again. If you were so weak..karin would not have needed to put the bracelet on you in the first place.

Hinata:...

Sasuke took up hinata's face into his hands and they just stared into each otther eyes for some minutes. Hinata blushed heavily..then gently pushed him away.

Hinata:now im even uglier...

Sasuke:you were never ugly...

hinata: w-what?

Sasuke:um never mind lets get you outtta here.

later...

Hinata and sasuke walked down the halls people looked at them wiered (mostly hinata beacause of her hair) then naruto popped up..

Naruto: Hinata? what happened to your hair?

Hinata: I just..um..wanted to try out a new style.

Naruto:What really happeneD?

Hinata:I really don't wanna talk about it maybe later ok?

Naruto:fine i guess.(walks away)

Sasuke:(spots karin)Ill be right back...

Hinata:sasuke just leave it alone!

Sasuke:NO.

Sasuke walks up to karin and taps her shoulder.

Karin:OH hello sasuke-kun!(twrils her hair.) and what do I owe this pleasure?

Sasuke:Whats your problem?

Karin:What do you mean?

Sasuke you know dman well what im talking about. WHY did you do that to hinata?

KArin:Why should you care? she's not worth your time!

Sasuke: Why1 are you botheringher she didnt do anything to you!

Karin:SHE wAS trying to take you away from me sasuke!

Sasuke:HaS IT EVER OCCURED TO YOU THAT YOU NEVER HAD ME IN THE FIRST PLACe?

kARIN:dont you love me sasuke?

Sasuke:NO! I NEVER HAVE I NEVER WILL! WHY CANT YOU JUST GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! WHY CANT YOU ALL GET IT IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS! I DONT LOVE OR EVEN LIKE ANY OF YOU. I DONT EVEN KNOW HALF OF YOU!

Karin:Sasuke I dont understand why you are defending that thing!she's worthless! she's weak and ugly and a pathetic excuse for a ninja!

***SLAP***(UHOH!)

KArin(holding her face): why did you do that?

Sasuke:DOnt YOU EVER talk about hinata like that again! If I swear ifyou try to touch or hurt her I will chidori you down your throat are we clear!

Karin(GULP) cyrstal...

sauke:good.

He grabbed hinata and left. They went to the roof.

Hinata:You didnt have to do that sasuke.

Sasuke:Im sorry I was just so upset about what she did to you...

Hinata:Why?

Sasuke:...I don't know...something just came overme...I don't like seeing you hurt.

Hinata:Well thank you sasuke-kun.

Sasuke:no prob!(smiles at her)

Hina :by the way sasuke.. earlier when I called myself hideous...what was it that you were saying?

Sasuke:um..I was say that...(mubles somthing)

Hinata:im sorry i cant hear you.

Sasue:I sai that your not ugly at all...(turns to face her.) I tink your very beutiful...

Hinata blushed heavyly.

Hinata:well your not bad yourself..then again you don't need me to tell you that.

Sasuke:Damn straight!

Hinata giggled. Sasuke smiled even more. He loved at laugh. wait a minute..

SASUKE's POV

Im sitting on my bed thinking about her. Why can't i get her outta of my head? her face, her laugh ,her smile. all so captivating. for some reason when im close to her its like it feel hotter... could it be that..I love her? no that can't be...ugh...i shuld have stayed completly emotionless...sigh...

The next day sasuke went to pick up hinata again. This time he took a differnt route.

Hinata:umm sasuke..Thisisnt he way to school.

Sasuke:I know..Dont worry we'll make it intime for 3rd period

Hinata:what?

Sasuke:dont worry. I just neded to talk to you.

Hinata:OH ok..shoot.

Sasuke: well... latley ive been having these strange feeling... and ..ugh how can i put this...I really like you will you go out with me?

****

**omg! review!**


	9. dates and blackmail

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto (Sad sigh) Nor do I own any songs in this fic.**

**Chapter 9**

**where we left off...**

_The next day sasuke went to pick up hinata again. This time he took a differnt route._

_Hinata:umm sasuke..This isnt he way to school._

_Sasuke:I know..Dont worry we'll make it in time for 3rd period_

_Hinata:what?_

_Sasuke:dont worry. I just neded to talk to you._

_Hinata:OH ok..shoot._

_Sasuke: well... latley ive been having these strange feeling... and ..ugh how can i put this...I really like you will you go out with me?_

Hinata POV-

OGOMGOMGOMG! sasuke likes me? since when? I can't believe this! what should I say what should I do? I mean..i sorta like him too but...wow ...I guess i should give him a chan-

Sasuke spoke breaking off my train of thought.

Sasuke:well? Its ok if you don't like me back...ill understand

His features softened as he looked at me I thought for a minute...

Normal pOV

Hinata:id love to go out with you!

Sasuke:Really?

hinata nodded her head and smiled.

Sasuke was very exited but he kept his cool...for now..

At school...

BRIINNGG! the 2nd period bell rang. they made it into the school as people began filling up the halls. Naruto walked up to them.

Naruto:Where were you guys?

Sasuke: we went for a drive.

Hinata:HE went for a drive but dragged me along...

Sasuke chuckled and ruffled her hair.

Hinata:hey!(pout)

sasuke:cute.

Naruto:um.. is there something going on ?

Sasuke:Ill talk to you later naruto.

Naruto or you can text me in class...

Sasuke:sure.

oooooooooooo00000000000000000

naruto was in math and sasuke was in history. both very boring so they whipped out therir phones and signed in on thier chat room

ramenlovur1:So whats goin on?

Darkavenger: Well...this morning I asked hinata out n she said yes!XD

ramenlovur1: you seem pretty exited... ; )

Darkavenger: Hell yeah i am! i really like her...

ramenlovur:I never thou id C dha day wen i hear that comin from SASUKE UCHIHA's mouth...or in this case fone...lol

Darkavenger:STFU

ramenlovur1: :D

darkavenger:well you are no freakin help at all!

ramenlouver:thts what im here for.

darkavenger.:...

ramenlovur:lml just take her out on a date friday night see how things go n l8r on ask her 2 b ur girl...if she says yes im throwing yu a party! *dances exitedly*

Darkavenger:idiot...but thanks anyway. asuma is comming this way g2g

ramenluver:kk

darkavengerlogged off

ramenluver1 logged off

AT lunch~

Naruto and sasuke were sittin at the lunch table and hinata showed up.

Hinata:hey guys!

Sasuke:hi hinata-chan...:) (GaY lmao)

Naruto: sup'

Hinata:so what are you guys doing for the weekend?

Naruto:SASUKE has something planned.

Sasuke gave him a look and naruto just smirked back.

Hinata:well?

Sasuke: umm..I want to take you on a date friday night...

Hinata:ok!(blushes) where are we going?

Sasuke: its a surprise. pick you up at seven?

Hinata:ok i guess...

Naruto laughed at the scene

sasuke smaked him upside the head.

Sasuke: stupid dobe. ugh ill be back later...(walks away)

Hinata:where's he going?

Naruto: i think I know. Stay here.

Naruto went straight up to the rooftop where sasuke was sittin staring at the sky.

Naruto:sasuke?

Sasuke:hmm?

Naruto:everything alright?

Sasuke:Yea why?

Naruto :cuz you left the lunch room kind of angrily...

Sasuke:well you were being anooying...then it got akward..and im really exicted. If only you were here five miuntes ago.

Flashbakc~3254

sasuke went on the roof top and made sure noone was around. then strated yelling and jumping around like a monkey had a seziure, and then eventually sat down and started staring at the sky.

End flashback.

Naruto:wow...

Sasuke:where should I take her?

Naruto: how about the golden dragon? Hinata told me once she always wanted to go there but she never had the time.

Sasuke:ok...but what if something bad happens ? what if I spill stuff on her? what if its the worst date she's ever been on? WHAT IF SHE STANDS ME UP? WHAT IF SHE DOESNT LIKE HOW I LOOK WHAT IF-

Naruto:shut up! you ARE SASUKE UCHIHA! AND NOTHING KEEPS SASUKE FROM WHAT HE WANTS! NOW STOP TALKING LIKE THAT AND GO WIN YOURSELF A HINATA HYUGA!

Sasuke:yea!

Naruto:relax dude why are you so nervous? its not like you havent had tons of girls before..

Sasuke:...

Naruto:you havent?

Sasuke: well i never really liked any of those other girls. Hinata is my first...

Naruto:...wow...

Sasuke:well then im going now..come on naruto we go anko and im not going to be late for her class again!

Naruto:yea...lets go.

Time skip friday night...

Sasuke was going abosolutly mad looking for something to wear. Nauto just stared at sauke as he threw clothes left and right.

Naruto:calm down dude. Hinata's not a judgemental person. relax

Sasuke:I know but I justwant this night to be absolutly perfect!

Naruto: then calm the hell down dammit! by the way its 6:45...

...

after quickly dressing he jumped in his car and drove 80mph to hinata's house. he ran to the door and rang the bell. Neji came to the door.

Neji: what do you want?

Sasuke: where's hinata?

Neji:what do you want?

hinata came running down the stairs and sasuke's eyes widened. Hinata wore a purple strapless dress that reached a few inches above her knees, sivler heels and earrings. her hair was long and curly. she didnt wear any make up except for some clear lipgloss. sasuke felt himself get hot again and blushed lightly but neji saw it and smirked.

Neji:well,well,well what do we have here? the great sasuke uchiha BLUSHING? priceless!

Sasuke:shut up.

Neji:why should I?

Sasuke:because if you dont Ill tell everyone about the time you were singing best of both worlds in your room while dancing around wearing hinata's kimono.

Neji:W-W-hat how do you know that!

Hinata:sorry nii-san.

Neji:i hate you all.

Sasuke smirked and hinata laughed.

Sasuke: Oh these are for you!(pulls out a bouquet of white roses)

Hinata:oh my gosh they are beautiful! thank you sasuke!(hugs)

Sasuke:(whispers in her ear)- no problem hinata. but they can't compare to you...

Hinata blushed heavily.

Hinata:well im going to put these in some water and we can get going...(walks off)

Neji:so you like my cousin?

Sasuke: yea. so?

Neji: If you do anything to hurt her or make her cry i swear im gonna (BLEEP) you in your (BLEEP) and shove a (BLEEPING) tree branch up your (BLEEP) and (BLEEPITY BLEPPER BLEEP BLEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP)...

Sasuke...

Naruto:ok then ...

sasuke:NARUTO? where did you come from?

Naruto:I let myself in. I wanted to see how hinata looked.

Sasuke:whatever.

Hinata came back out

Hinata:ok lets go!

Naruto:wow hinata you look hot!

Hinata:Thanks..

Neji:get out already!

SAsuke:fine by me.(grabs hinata's arm and drags her out to his car)

Theyve finally reached the golden dragon. Sasuke comes out of his car and opens the door for hinata.

Sasuke:you can open your eyes now.

Hinata opened her eyes and they widednd

Hinata:THE GOLDEN DRAGON! ive always wanted to come here! this is great!

sasuke smiled.

They went inside and sat at a booth. Inside was mostly gold and red. There was a large golden Dragon sculpture in the back near the dance floor.

The waitress came by.

Waitress:Can i take your order?(staring at sasuke)

Sasuke:I will have the unagi rice with tomatoes

Hinata:And ill have the Harusame salad.

Waitress:kk whatever(turns back to sasuke) Anything else You would like?(batts her eyelashes and twirls a strand of hair in her fingers)

Sasuke:I don't see anything appealing.

the waitress face faltered and walked away.

hinata and sasuke talked for awhile and then the waitress returned with their food.

The waitres gave hinata a death glare.

Sasuke: i would appreciate if you would not look at my date like that.

the waitress blushed with embarrasment and walked away.

They ate and talked. afterwards, hinata noticed that sasuke was fidgiting as if he was having some sort of internal battle with himself.

Hinata:is there something wrong sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:huh? n-no there's nothing wrong...

Sasuke simply just stared at hinata. How beautiful and innocent she looked.

He continued to fidgit again.

Hinata:if there's something bothering you, you can tell me.

Sasuke:Im fine.

Hinata: Are you sure?

Sasuke:yea.

A slow song came on and couples began to fill the dance floor.

Sasuke:um would you like to dance?

Hinata:sure.

they got up and sasuke wrapped his arms around hinata's waist and hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as they began dancing slowly.

Sasuke:hinata.

Hinata:hmm?

Sasuke:the only reason i was acting like that was because...well.i was going throught all the worst case scenarios of what would happen when i...

Hinata:when you..?

Sasuke:asked you to be my girlfriend...

Silence...

Hinata:You really want me to be your girlfriend?

Sasuke:why wouldn't I?

Hinata(Smiling with tears threathing to spill.) Id be honored!(hugs him tightly)

They continued to dance and hold each like that for a while. later on they left. They went for a walk in the park.

After sasuke brought her home.

Hinata:I had a really nice time tonight.

Sasuke:Me too.

Hinata:Well. good night sasuke-kun.

Sasuke:Night ...(hugs hinata).

Hinata went inside and closed the door. as he was leaving hinata came back out and kissed sasuke on the cheek, smiled and ran back inside. sasuke just stood there, then ran home as fast as possible where Naruto was waiting.

Naruto:Sooo? how'd it go?

Sasuke didnt say anything he just walked in a trance-like state smiling then slid down a wall

Naruto: im guessing it went great!

sasuke nodded his head.

Sasuke:she kissed me...

Naruto: awsome!

Time skip~monday morning.

Hinata was at her locker...doing locker-related things.

suddenly she felt two arm wrap around her waist.

Sasuke:hey hime.

Hinata(gigles)Sasuke! not in public.

Sasuke:Why not?

Hinata:you saw what happened to me when karin thought I liked you. Know that we are really going out I think we should keep it on the down -low.

Sasuke:hmph..fine.(pout)

Hinata:You'll be ok.(pats his head) she closed her locker and they walked together to class.

~LUNCH~ (i know i have alot of timeskips but im too lazy...

Sasuke and hinata were eating luch on the rooftop. After eating...

Sasuke: you wanna come over this weekend me and the guys are going swimming.

Hinata:Where?

Sasuke:my back yard duh!

Hinata:(gigleS) sure!

Sasuke smiled. Then stared at her for a moment . then he cupped her face in his hands.

Hinata:what are you doing?

Sasuke didnt say anything. He simply kissed her. Hinata was surprised at first and then she kissed him back. Little did they know they were being watched...

Later on...

Shikamaru:guys!GUYS!

Sasuke:What!

Shikamaru:look at this.(opens up his laptop) somebody decided to post some pics on the schools blog.(types)

Sasuke and hinata's eyes widened . There , on the site was a picture of sasuke and hinata kissing on the roof top.

Hinata:Who the hell did this?

Everyone looked at her.

Hinata blushed

Hinata:Sorry...guess sasuke's rubbing off on me.

everyone laughed.

Shikamaru: Well I could hack the system and try to trace the origin of the picture.

Hinata:you do that.

Shikamaru:Meet at my place after school.

shikamaru's house.

Shikamaru: It will take some time.

He punched in a bunch of numbers and other computer stuff...about 15 minutes later. hinata and sasuke got bored.

SAsuke:laid on top on shikamaru's bed and shikamaru was still trying to hack into the system.

Hinata's head was laying on sasuke's chest. she pulled her self up and sauke looked at her. hinata smirked and leaned down and kissed him. Pretty soon they started making out and Shikamaru was getting annoyed.

Finally he got in.

Shikamaru:HEY! could you two stop! I got in.

Hinata licked sasuke's mouth one more time ..much to shikamaru's displease and got up.

Hinata:did you find out who it was yet?

Shikamaru:Yea it led me bcak to sakura's computer.

Sasuke:Stupid fan girls...

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY LONGEST CHAPPIE EVER! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto (Sad sigh) Nor do I own any songs in this fic.**

**Chapter 9**

**where we left off_..._**_Finally he got in._

_Shikamaru:HEY! could you two stop! I got in._

_Hinata licked sasuke's mouth one more time ..much to shikamaru's displease and got up._

_Hinata:did you find out who it was yet?_

_Shikamaru:Yea it led me bcak to sakura's computer._

_Sasuke:Stupid fan girls..._

Shikamaru:Hey look she's video Chatting with Ino and AMi

Hinata:they won't see us?

Shikamaru:nope.

CHAT:

Sakura:We posted the pictures online. Now what?

Ami:We'll tourture hinata into breaking up with sasuke!

Sasuke:like that will ever happen.

Ami moved to the side and let Karin in.

Karin:That girl will pay for ever laying eyes on my sasuke!

Other girls:AHEM

Karin:OUR sasuke!

Ino:so whats the plan?

Karin:hmm...I got it!

Sakura:well, spill!

Karin:I have to work it out first. But were gonna need some help. Do any of you know where we could find the Takeshi?

Sasuke:who Are they?

Shikamaru:beats me.

Ino:OHH OHH ! I DO!

Sakura:no need to squeal you stupid pig!

Ino:WHHAT DID YOU SAY?

Sakura:YOU HEARD ME!

INO: WATCH YOUR MOUTH BILLBOARD_BROW!

Shikamaru closed his laptop.

Shikamaru:im getting tired of hearing this crap. We'll figure out something later.

Hinata:yea.

Sasuke:uhuh..Just try to stay away from them K Hina-hime?(kisses her forehead)

Hinata:yes sasu-koi.(giggle)

Shikamaru:and im tired of hearing your crap. Get out.

Sasuke:and hinata laughed.

Shikamaru:By the way sasuke, does your parents or your brother know about her yet?

Sasuke:nope My parents are returning next week though. And my mom will find out in seconds. She smells this stuff.

Shikamaru:well...good luck with that...

The next day...

as hinata and sasuke walked into the school they got stares and people started whispering.

then some random fangirl showed up!

girl:sasukeee-kuuuuuuunnnnnn! Is that slut really your girlfriend?

Sasuke:Yes she's my girl friend. And don't call her a slut you stupid piece of S##

the girl ran away crying.

Hinata:sasuke! you didnt have to be so mean!

Sasuke: she called you a slut.

Hinata:well just ignore it like I do..

Sasuke:ugh..whatever

BRRRIINNGG

Sasuke:See ya later k?

Hinata:yea.

Sasuke:kissed hinata on the cheek and went to his class.

oo00000000ooooooWITH HINATA

hinata was sitting in the back of the class as usual well she felt her phone vibrate. she took it out and saw a text message from sasuke

Sasuke:hey babez.

Hinata giggle quietly and replied back

Hinata:hey.

Sasuke:Wats up?

Hinata:in class, doing work like you should be.

Sasuke: W.E. I have kakashi now..so no work's getin done.

Hinata:lol

Sasuke::)

Hinata:so what do you want?

Sasuke:what a guy can't text his girl frriend in the middle of class?

Hinata...

Sasuke:anyway...you still on for saturday?

Hinata:of course

Sasuke:Wear a bikini.

Hinata:what?

Sasuke:Black, easy to pull off..

Hinata:SASUKE!

Sasuke:yes?

Hinata:im not wearing that.

Sasuke:And why not.

Hinata:my body..is a bit...over developed..

Sasuke:Exaclty.

Hinata:Perv.

Hinata was at her locker when again she felt two arms wrap around her. sasuke pressed his body close onto hinata.

Sasuke:mmm...nice n firm...

Hinata:sasuke...

Sasuke: ya know if there wasnt so much people in the hall we could really get it on...

Hinata:Sasuke, since when were you such a pervert?

Naruto:Since forever.

Sasuke:shut up.(lets go of hinata) were the hell did you come from anyway?

Naruto:places...

SasukE:right...

Naruto:anyways Im off. Some chick is stalking me and I need to get away from her as fast as possible. see ya!(runs off)

Hinata:...right...well then we have to get to class.

Sasuke:no we dont...

Hinata: we have gym.

Sasuke:I know.

Hinata:well we have to go .

Sasuke:but i dont wanna. And neither do you.( grabs her arm and transports her to the music room where noone but them ever seems to be in..)

Hinata:sasuke: relax noone is gonna know where here. silence and security jutsu! (does sum hands signs)

Hinata:so? Ive never cut class before! Never in my whole-

Hinata's mouth was silenced with sasuke's.

They made out for a few mintues and sasuke began to trail his hands up and down her arms. Hinata shivered. His hands slowly made their way down and he began stroking her tried to push his hand away but he wouldnt stop. But when sasuke squeezed her but and hinata immediatly closed off his chakara points.

Hinata:sasuke:what are you doing!

Sasuke:ow..im sorry..I just can't help myself...

Hinata:well control Yourself! Now Get off me!

Sasuke:Hinata calm down!(trails kisses up and down her neck.)

hinata:s-sasuke.

Sasuke: yes hime?

Hinata:after this i am so gonna kick your ass.

Sasuke:sure you are.

They continued making out for the rest of the period. After it was over, They transpoted themsleves into the courtyard.

LUNCH~

Gaara:where were you two?

Sasuke:places...

Gaara:doing what?

Sasuke:things...

Gaara:wow...you were totally making out with her werent you?

Sasuke...

Gaara:thats what I thought.

Sasuke:whatvever...Dont you have anything better to do?

Gaara:no. Not really. Don't you have a girlfriend to tend to?

Sasuke...go away

Gaara chuckled and left.

Sasuke:sat at his table in the back waiting for hinata to show up. She finally came and sat acrross from sasuke.

Hinata:hey sasuke-kun.

Sasuke:hey.

Hinata:I have an extra bento lunch if you want it.

Sasuke:of course! I love your cooking!

Hinata:Here you go.(Pulls the box out of her bag and gives it to sasuke who begins eating.)

Sasuke:thanks hina-chan.

Hinata walked behind sasuke

WHAM!

Sasuke began to calming down he grabbed a bottle of water from some random person and drank it.

Sasuke:what the hell was that for?

Hinata:for what you did earlier.

Sasuke:Well you didnt have to go and try to kill me!

Hinata ignored him and sat back down and began eating her own lunch.

sasuke scowled and hinata giggled.

after, sasuke just stared at hinata. soon shikamaru and naruto and Gaara came and sat down.

Gaara:What's with him?

Hinata:I don't know he just keeps staring at me.

Naruto:I can't blame him your hot!

Hinata shot him a look and naruto looked away.

Hinata:Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:yes hime?

Hinata:WAKE UP!

Sasuke:ahh! (falls to the floor somehow...)

Hinata:well he snapped out of it.

Sasuke regained his composure and sat back down.

Hinata:why were you staring at me like that?

Sasuke:What's wrong with a guy staring intently at his girlfriend?

Hinata:...

BBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIGGGGGGGG!

Shikamaru:your a wierd dude sasuke.

Sasuke:who are you to judge? There's not one normal person here.

Shikamaru:touch'e

...REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!...

Later on that day... Naruto and sasuke were at shikamaru's house. Hinata went to yuki's for band practice.

Shikamaru:I never knew hinata was in a band. I didnt know she could sing eithier.

Sasuke:in fact she's practicing now. Wanna sneak over to yuki's?

Naruto:YEa. Ive never heard her sing!

Sasuke:alright lets goo.

Meanwhile...

Hinata:

_Lalala-a (lalala-a) _  
_Yea _  
_Lalala-a (lalala-a) _

_I coulda been the one you noticed _  
_I coulda been all over you _  
_I coulda been like all the others _  
_Is that what I'm supposed to do? _

_It woulda been really stupid, _  
_If I woulda went home with you _  
_To give you everything you wanted _  
_It woulda been way too soon _

_I try to be sensative _  
_I try to be tough _  
_I try to walk away... _  
_I try to be innocent _  
_I try to be rough _  
_But I just wanna play _

_You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately _  
_And everytime I look at you _  
_I can't explain I feel insane, I can't get away _  
_You're my daydream_

_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, _  
_You're making me insane _  
_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, _  
_You're doing it again _

_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, _  
_You're making me insane _  
_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, _  
_You're doing it again_

_Lalala-a (lalala-a) _

_I coulda been the one you noticed _  
_I coulda been all over you _  
_I coulda been like all the others _  
_Is that what I'm supposed to do? _

_It woulda been really stupid, _  
_If I woulda went home with you _  
_To give you everything you wanted _  
_It woulda been way too soon _

_I try to be sensative _  
_I try to be tough _  
_I try to walk away, _  
_I try to be innocent _  
_I try to be rough _  
_But I just wanna play _

_You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately _  
_And everytime I look at you _  
_I can't explain how I feel insane, I can't get away _  
_You're my daydream, yeah _

_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, _  
_You're making me insane _  
_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, _  
_You're doing it again _  
_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know, _  
_You're making me insane _  
_And you know, and you know, and you know, _  
_You're doin' it again_

NARUTO:YOU ROCK HINATAAAAAAAA!

Sasuke:smacked him upside the head.

Hinataeep! W-What are you guys doing here?

Naruto:Discovering how sasuke makes you insane-OW!

Nauto was hit yet again by sasuke.

did you bring them here? You know I don't want anyone to know about this.

Sasuke:im sorry They just wanted to see you perform.

Hinata:And how did they know that I had a band in the first place?

Sasuke:...

Then Gaara comes out eating a sandwhich.

Sasuke:um..What is he doing here.

Yuki:He goes out with mizu...

Naruto&shikamaru:WHAT?

Mizu:Yup.(SMiles)

Gaara:just because im me doesnt mean i cant have a girlfriend..look at sasuke he has hinata.

Sasuke:AND WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Everyone ignored his question and moved on.

Hinata:Sasuke can I talk to you real quick?

Sasuke:k.

Hinata dragged him up stairs.

Sasuke:What's up?

Hinata:you can't just keep bringing random people here! You know Naruto has a big mouth he'll tell everyone!

Sasuke:trust me no he won't Ill make sure of it.

Hinata:You better.

They went back downstairs where everyone was just sitting down talking.

Hinata:im hungry.

Naruto:let's go get some RAMEN!

Gaara:no. Lets go to shisou's.

Everyone else:YEA

Naruto:fine...

They went to shisou's restaurant for lunch and got a booth. Hinata sat with sasuke in a separate booth next to the others.

sasuke:So.. about the talent show , what are we going to do?

Hinata:How am I supposed to know, You forced me into it.

Sasuke:so?

Hinata:Ill think of something...

Sasuke kissed her forehead lightly.

Hinata: What was that for?

Sasuke:do I need a reason?

Hinata smiled.

Soon their food arrived and they ate. After eating everyone went home. Hinata shikamaru and naruto went to sasuke's house.

Soon they heard the door open and in came Sasuke's mother Mikoto, His father, Fukagu and itachi.

Mikoto:Sasuke-kun! Were baaaaack!

Sasuke:i can see.(kisses his mother on the cheek) How was the trip?

Fukagu:It would have been perfect if we werent attcked 6 times...

Sasuke:...

Itachi:whose the girl?

Hinata:M-my name is Hinata Hyuga Nice to meet you all.

Mikoto:Aww What A nice name! Its nice to meet you too. What is an innocent girl like you doing with sasuke?

Sasuke:mom...

Mikoto:Is she your girlfriend sweetheart?

Sasuke:MOM!

Mikoto:Ok ok! sorry your too good for him.

Hinata blushed and naruto and shikamaru laughed, Fukagu and itachi had already left the room.

Sasuke:**MOM!STOP IT!**

Mikoto:Oh calm down sweetie. I was just joking with you. You need someone like her in your life, she'll do you some good.

Sasuke:...whatever...

Mikoto:Are you kids hungry?

Shikamaru:no thanks we already ate.

Mikoto:Ok (goes into the kitchen)

SILENCE

Hinata:well, your mom seems nice...

Sasuke:lets leave before she starts something else.

the four went upstairs into sasuke's room.

Sasuke sat on his bed sulking.

Hinata:aww sasuke-kun, dont let your mom get to you.

Naruto:(turning on sasuke's laptop) But she is right she is too good for you.

TEH DEATH GLARE OF DOOMMMM!

Naruto hid in a corner.

Hinata:don't listen to him.(Cups his face in her hand and kisses him.)

Sasuke eventually gave in and uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around hinata's waist and pulled her close as he continued kissing her. Shikamaru just laid on the floor with his I-pod in his ears. Mikoto who was standing behind the door used this as an opportunity to enter.

Mikoto(bursting through the door): I KNEW IT!

Hinata:EEP

Sasuke:mom! Why?

Mikoto:Aww you two are so KWAII TOGETHER! Fukagu! HINATA IS SASUKE"S GIRL!

Fukagu:WHAT?

Itachi:Nice one brother...(winks at hinata)

Sasuke:Don't wink at her!

Itachi:Hehe...

Sasuke:By the way how's Yuki doing?

Itachi:oh she's fine I was just on my way to see he-HEY! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!

Hinata:sorry Itachi-san...

Mikoto:Who's yuki?

Itachi:A friend

Sasuke:yea a girlFRIEND!

mikoto:OMG! MY BOYS ARE ALL GROWN UP!(anime tears)...

They all sweatdropped.

Hinata:Its getting late I should get going...

Sasuke:ill drop you home..

Mikotot:aww..

Sasuke:GO Away already!

Mikoto:Yeayeayea what ever...

...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...REVIEW REVIEW...

In sasuke's car...

Sasuke:Sorry you had to go through that...

Hinata:its ok. I like your mom. she's funny...

Sasuke:At least your mom isnt like that..hopefully..

Hinata:...

Sasuke:whats wrong?

Hinata:nothing..

Sasuke:you sure?

Hinata:yea..(they pulled up in front of hinata's house)Well Ill text you later...bye sasuke-kun.(kisses him on the cheek an goes inside.)

Hinata went up to her room an threw her bag on the floor. She walked up to her white dresser and picked up a photo frame. In the picture was 3 people. One was Hiashi who had a forced smile since he was also forced to take the pic. In the middle was a chibi-sized hinata with that ever present blush on her face. Smiling. and on the right was a beautiful woman with long indigo hair, purple eyes, and was dressed in a white kimono.

Hinata sighed, she missed her mother alot...

REVIEW!


	11. saturday

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto (Sad sigh) Nor do I own any songs in this fic.**

**Chapter 11**

SATURDAYY

As planned, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, along with Yuki and gaara came over to sasuke's house.

Mikoto came to the door.

Mikoto:Hello guys! come in. (looks at yuki.) You must be Itachi's girl!

Yuki:yea...

Mikotot:Your just so adorable!My sons have such great taste!

Yuki:Thanks...i guess...

They came in.

Mikoto:Sasuke will be down soon but until then you guys can head out.

Hinata:is there somewhere were we can change?

Mikoto:Yea upstairs first door to the left.

Hinata:thankyou.

She went upstairs into the bathroom and changed into a white bikini and tied a lavendar and white mini-sarong around her waist. As she went out the bathroom she bumped into something hard.

Hinata:owww...

Sasuke:you ok hun?

Hinata giggled.

Hinata:yes im fine sweetie.(pecks him on the lips.)

Sasuke:you look hot...

Hinata:thank you sasuke-kun.

Sasuke pulled her closer her and kissed her deeply. Hinata wasted no time returning it. sasuke held her tightly as he brought her into his room and locked the door. Still holding her, he untied her sarong and let it drop to the floor. Hinata gasped.

Sasuke put his hands on her waist trailing up and down. then he groped her butt roughly. Hinata let out a soft moan. He then stuck his hands in her bikini bottoms and continued groping her. Without realizing it, he slowly began pulling it down, till hinata stopped him.

Hinata:I think we should stop before we do something stupid.

Sasuke:sorry, couldn't help myself. I blame you.

Hinata:How is this my fault!

sasuke:who told you to look like that?

Hinata:...Just shut up.

Sasuke laughed and hinata re-tied her sarong. then they went out side.

Shikamaru:What took you guys so long?

Sasuke:...things...

Everyone looked at each other knowingly.

Hinata went into the pool.

Hinata:Your not comming in?

Sasuke:no.

Hinata:why not?

Sasuke:Cuz i dont wanna.

Hinata looks at naruto who gets out and sneaks behind sasuke.

Hinata:you better come in now.

Sasuke:Or what?

And with those two words Naruto shoved sasuke into the pool.

Sasuke rose back up and attacked naruto. and they fell back into the pool hinata laughed at their antics.

Later on...

Sasuke was laying on a lounge chair. Hinata came out of the pool driipping wet thanks to the water fight they just had. she walked to sasuke and climbed on top of him pinning his arms to the chair.

Sasuke:what are you doing?

Hinata just began kissing him roughly, not that sasuke minded having hinata's wet hot body all over him. Sasuke blushed at the thought. Unfortunatley the other saw it.. Not only that but for some reason, his pants seemed to be getting tighter. he broke the kiss and ran into the house and went into his room and closed the door.

He pulled down his pants and sure enough BOIING(LOL). Thanks to hinata he was Hard as hell.

Hinata wasnt sure what was wrong so she followed suit. She heard noises from his room so she opened the door slightly. And there sasuke was jerking off whispering hinata's name.

Hinata:EEPP!

Sasuke almost jumped and looked to the door seeing hinata there. he blushed heavily and groaned.

Hinata:s-s-sauke?

Sasuke:Sorry you had to see me like this hina-chan...But this is what you do to me..

Hinata:Im sorry

Sasuke:Don't apoligize...Its just your face, your laugh, your smile, everything about you I love. Not to metion the fact that your so fucking Sexy makes me go insane...Especially the way you looked when you were dripping wet comming out of the pool I wanted to fuck you right then and there.

Hinata:...um...thanks?

Sasuke:I love you hinata.

hinata gasped. NOt once has sasuke ever tell her he loves her. Hinata blushed and smiled.

Hinata:I-I love you too sasuke-kun...

Suddenly Hinata found herself pinned to the bed. Sasuke Kissed her deeply and kissed him back. He licked her lips and then his tounge darted inside. Their tounges battled and hinata moaned. They just laid their on the bed Groping and making out with each other. Until the others decided to go in search of them and opened the door and their eyes widened.

Naruto:OH. MY. GOSH...

The two of them didnt stop, and the 3 boys just watched them. Until Mikoto happened to walk by...

Mikoto:What are you boys staring at?

They Didnt say anything, they just pointed into sasuke's room. Mikoto looked in and gasped.

Mikoto:SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Sasuke:m-mom?

Mikoto:Your supposed to use these!(throws a box of condoms at sasuke's head.)

Sasuke:MOM!

mikoyo:Ok fine we'll leave you guys alone. Come on boys are you hungry? Sasuke's already got his meal...

They laughed and walked away.

Hinata was laying down on sasuke's bed and sasuke was sitting cross-legged on the bed next to her on his laptop doing..sasuke things...Then he siged and closed the laptop and put it on his desk. He lay with his arms behing his head. Then hinata put her head on his chest. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. Then began playing with her hair. Eventually hinata fell asleep and sasuke just watched her. mikoto came in and smiled at the scene and left without making a sound.


	12. introducing

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto (Sad sigh) Nor do I own any songs in this fic.**

**Chapter 12.**

**The next day ...**

Sasuke woke up to find hinata still sleeping on him. He smiled and looked around the room. Shikamaru was on the floor, Naruto was in a chair and Gaara was nowhere to be found. Sasuke carefully got up as not to wake up hinata. He put her down gently and as he got off the bed hinata woke up.

Hinata:s-s-sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:Ohayo hina-chan(smiling he kissed her on the cheek)

Hinata:what time is it?

Sasuke:10:30

Hinata shot up! OH no IM GOING TO BE LATE!

Hinata's yells woke up the others.

Naruto:what's going on?

Sasuke:i dont know Hinata said she's late for .somthing

Hinata grabbed her things and jumped out the window going from roof top to roof top to her house.

Shikamaru:what was that all about.

With hinata...

She ran home brushed her teeth showered and changed into a purple tank and black jeans and ran out of her house to her destination.

Hinata:sorry im late guys lets start now.

She turned on the radio and went to the front of the room

Hinata: ok arm down, bring it back circle...

Sasuke and the other followed hinata to her destination and found her. but they couldnt get in so they watched from a window in the back. and their eyes widened.

Naruto:WOW sasuke! im regretting turning hinata down. look at her! she's the full package! she can sing, has a band,smart, nice, is totally hot and now she's a great dancer?

Sasuke: and she's all mine.(smiling)

They turned there heads as they saw two people leave. Using there awsome ninja skills, they walked in through the front door...

Naruto watched the dancers carefully and began mimicking there movements, then sasuke gaara and shikamaru joined in. hinata was in a trance and didnt notice when sasuke came up behind her and started dancing with her. after the song was over she opened her eyes and screamed.

Hinata:AHH!

SAsuke laughed

Hinata:WHAT are you doing here?

Sasuke:I just wanted to know why you were in such a rush this morning. I didnt know you danced.

Hinata:theres alot you dont know about me.

sasuke smirked and hugged her.

Hinata let go and went back to the front of the class

Hinata:Alright break! be back at 4!

the guys went to a resturant for lunch. Sasuke and hinata had there own personal booth.

Hinata:Even though were dating and we have been hanging out alot, theres alot of things i dont know about you either.

Sasuke: What are you talking about you know plenty..

Hinata:no i dont. I know you love me thats great. and tht you play the guitar and sing. thats about it. Oh and you love tomatoes.

Sasuke:see you know alot.

Hinata sweat dropped

Hinata:Well there has to be things noone knows about you.

Sasuke:Well some things.

Hinata:well tell me.

Sasuke:...

Hinata:Sasuke come on. Im your girlfriend. you can't keep things from me. Like I dont know anything about your family. expect there insane.. and you know everything there is to know about mine.

SAsuke's phone rang.

Sasuke:hello?...Yea...Ok ill be right home dad. *CLICK*  
Hinata:Whats did he want?

Sasuke:Got something to take take of. catch you later k?

Hinata:Whats wrong?

Sasuke:don't worry about it.

Hinata:UGH! (she stormed out of the resturant)

SAsuke:SIGH

The next day..

Hinata was at the park and sasuke snuck up behind her.

Sasuke:Hey hina

Hinata:EEP! dont do tht!

SAsuke:Sorry. and here(gives hinata a paper)

Hinata:Whats this?

Sasuke:a list of things noone knows about me.

Hinata:Thats a long list.

SAsuke chuckled and took out his guitar and began playing.

Sasuke:

Im good at wasting time  
I think lyrics need to rhyme  
And you're not asking  
But I'm trying to grow a moustache  
I eat cheese  
But only on pizza please  
And sometimes on a home made quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me  
And I really like it  
When the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love it when you say my name

If you wanna know, here it goes  
I'm gonna tell you this  
A part of me that shows  
If we're close I'm gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it

I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But its easier  
To let you take a guess  
Sit the rest  
But you wana hear  
What lives in my brain and my heart  
Well you asked for it

For your perusing  
At times confusing  
Slightly amusing  
Introducing me

Du du  
Du du du du du  
Du du  
Du du du du du  
La da da ta  
La da da da da da da da

I never trust a dog to watch my food  
And I like to use the word 'dude'  
As noun or an adverb or an adjective  
And I never really been into cars  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeros on them  
I like the sound of violins and making someone smile

If you know, here it goes  
I'm gonna tell you this  
A part of me that shows  
If we're close, I'm gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it

I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But its easier  
To let you take a guess  
Sit the rest  
But you wana hear  
What lives in my brain and my heart  
Well you asked for it

For your perusing  
At times confusing  
Possibly amusing  
Introducing me

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next time

So if you wanna know, here it goes  
I'm gonna tell you this  
A part of me that shows  
If we're close I'm gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it

I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But its easier  
To let you take a guess  
Sit the rest  
But you wanna hear  
What lives in my brain and my heart  
Well you asked for it  
For your perusing  
At times confusing  
Hopefully amusing  
Introducing me

Du du  
Du du du du du  
Du du  
Du du du du du

Introducing me

Hinata smiled.

SAsuke:Well?

Hinata:That was nice.. and its called a cresent moon not a toenail.

Sasuke:I also hate being corrected.

Hinata:(laughs) whatever. I can't believe you wrote a song about it.

Sasuke:I love music. Which reminds me. (takes somethings out of his back pocket) I wrote this.,.. for you...here.

Sasuke:Words don't come easy  
Without a melody  
I'm always thinking  
In terms of do-re-me  
I should be hiking, swimming  
Laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune

But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration  
You helped me find my sound  
Just like a baseline  
A half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

Poeple who were passing by stopped near them and listened

I'm in a session writing tracks  
You've got another class  
to teach  
And then rehearsal with a band  
[You're always one step  
out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony  
With you it comes so naturally  
You helped me find the right key

Hinata smiled and began singing along soon there was a whole crowd around them

And when I here you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change  
a single note  
It's what I tried to say  
all along  
You're my favorite song

And when I here you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change  
a single note  
It's what I tried to say  
all along  
You're my favorite song  
You're my favorite song

After they all clapped and hinata hugged sasuke tighly with tears flowing down her cheeks. The crowd AW ed

and went on with their lives.


	13. GASP!

**Im sorry i toook so long! had alot of other stuff to do.(school ETC.)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto (Sad sigh) Nor do I own any songs in this fic.**

**Chapter 13**

**monday morning ...**

Sasuke woke up and did his usual morning routine. brush his teeth, shower, dress, eat, stare at the hinata shrine in his closet before leaving. He called hinata.

Hinata: Hello?

Sasuke:hey hina-chan

Hinata:hii sasuke!

SAsuke:need a ride?

Hinata:yes please.

SAsuke:ok ill be there in like, 15 minutes.

Hinata:thanks hun.

Sasuke:no prob.

*hangs up*

Sasuke walked into his garage and looked at the array of cars to choose from. he chose the Red galarado(sp?.) And headed out.

As he drove he combed his hands threw his hair constantly looking at himself in the mirror.(concited much?)

Hinata was waiting for him outside. and he came out and opened the door for her be fore she went in she kissed him the lips. sasuke held her by the waist and her back was on the car and they continued kissing until neji came out with a gun. They both jumped into the car and sauke drove off running over neji's foot in the proccess.

When they got into school they were still laughing.

They each said goodbye as they went to their own first period class. When sasuke walked in every one got quiet. "what's going on?" sasuke thought.

He sat in the back and naruto bounded up to him

Naruto:HEY SASUKE!

Sasuke: what do you want?

Naruto:Sakura's going around telling people that you cheating on hinata with Her. She even got pictures to prove it!

SAsuke: WHAT!

Meanwhile...

Somegirl:I fell bad for youhinata.

Hinata:what do you mean?

Somegirl:I cant believe sasuke is cheating on you.

Hinata:what are you talking about?

Girl: She pulls out the school news paper

Hinata reads.. 3...2...1..

Hinata:WHHAATTTTT!

She runs out of the classroom to find sakura.

She ran into sasuke.

Sasuke:hinata..

Hinata: don't worry im not mad at you. I know you would never cheat.

SAsuke smiled relieved.

The bell rang, and sasuke saw sakura comming down the hall, She jumped on him..

Sakura:Hi sasuke-kun! did you miss me?

Sasuke:Get the hell off me!

Sakura: are you upset hun? (she holds him tigher)

Sasuke:Tries pushin her off

Then sakura made the biggest mistake of her life.. She kissed him..in front of hinata..in front of everybody. And all hell broke loose.

Hinata grabbed her and threw her on the floor. Then began punching her in the face. It wasnt until sakura began to bleed that somone tried to stop the fight.

Sasuke held her back.

Sasuke:she's not worth it.

She calmed down and they walked away.

A few weekes later...

Hinata was walking home when a group of guys started walking behind her. She started walking faster.. They sped up too. She then jumped to the topof a building and began runnign. They came after her but they couldnt catch up so they left.

The next day, hinata was out in the courtyad on her way to gym when the same guys showed up again. Before she could do anything they grabbed her and threw her on the floor and laughed. they pelted her with eggs and poured flour on her head like they were told to do. Then they pushed her in the dirt and ran away...in the fall she scraped her knee.

One period later...

sasuke was sitting in class wondering how come hinata didnt show up yet. Its been at been 20 minutes into the period. Then the door opened and sasuke's eyes widened. Hinata walked in covered in flour, eggs and dirt. she gave the teacher her late pass and went to sit next to sasuke. She didnt say anything. she passed a note to sasuke reading:we need to talk.."

later that day...(at sauke's house)

Sasuke:who did that to you?

Hinata:the takeshi boys...

SAsuke:(growls)

Hinata:Sasuke. I dont think this is going to work out.

Sasuke:what isnt working out?

Hinata: us..

SAsuke:What do you mean?

Hinata:me being with you is causing too many problems...its just too much..im sorry sasuke.

She kissed him and began to make her way out the door. sasuke ran after her

SAsukeWAITWAITWAITWWWAIT! Hinata you can't break up with me hinata please!

Hinata:sasuke...your making this hard for me!

Sasuke: HINATA I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!

hinata:...im sorry...

Hinata left sasuke on the floor with tears running down his face.

The next day sasuke didnt come to school

Naruto:what happened to sasuke? He never misses school!

Hinata:don't worry about it.

Naruto:..ok..

The next day.. sasuke came in looking angry

Naruto:what's wrong dude.

Sasuke:fuckoff..

He walked away.

AT lunch..(in the courtyard*picnic tables*)

Sasuke was walking to his table when someone accidently bumped into him.. and the person fell.

Sasuke:watch where your fucking going next time.

Hinata:Im sorry ..

Sasuke:(turns around)Hinata?

Hinata:sasuke...

Sasuke:sorry for cursing at you like that.

Hinata:its ok.

Sasuke:soo...

Hinata:so...this is kinda akward...so i guess ill see you later?

SAsuke:ok...

Karin, sakura and ino were watching from afar.

Karin:did you see that?

Sakura:yea. I wonder what happned?

Ino:We should try to find out

Karin:yea.

While sitting ther sasuke kept glancing at hinata. and then raised an eyebrow when karin walked up to her.

Karin:what happened between you and sasuke?

Hinata:its none of your buissness go away.

Karin:excuse me?

Hinata:Did I stutter? leave now your pissing me off.

Those who were nearby stopped to watch, for they have never seen hinata like this.

Karin: stop being a bitch and answer my question!

Hinata:Stop sucking my dick and fuck off!

Soon a small crowd began to form, sasuke looked on with interest.

Karin:you ugly piece of shit!

Hinata pushed karin

KArin:did you just push me?

Hinata:IT wasnt the wind!

****

**soorry guys for keeping you waiting long then leaving you with a cliff hanger! please comment enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

Where we left off..

_Soon a small crowd began to form, sasuke looked on with interest._

_Karin:you ugly piece of shit!_

_Hinata pushed karin_

_KArin:did you just push me?_

_Hinata:IT wasnt the wind!_

Karin got fustrated and swung at hinata who just stepped to the side and sweep kicked her and karin fell face- first into the dirt. People laughed at her which made her even more upset. she disappeared, and quickly reappeared behind hinata, but didn't even get a chance to attack when she got a Palm in her face. she fell to the ground a second time. Hinata camly walked up to her and said.

Hinata: Don't fuck with me.

She walked away. The crowd left, and left karin on the floor.

Later on that day...hinata was home in her room, crying... she picked up her phone and thought about calling sasuke...but she couldn't. she dropped her phone and continued to weep silently.. then, she heard a soft knock at her window...she got up and opened the curtain. And there sure enough, was sasuke. She looked surprised for a moment and just stood there. because of her hesitation and his impatience he let himself in..finally, hinata spoke.

Hinata: What are you doing here?

Sasuke didnt say anything, and just walked up to hinata. she backed up.

Sasuke: I saw you fuck up karin today.

Hinata:Yea...i didnt mean too but she just pushed me over the edge, i dont know what came over me.

Sasuke: And I couldnt have been prouder.

Hinata giggled but then quickly composed herself..

Hinata:So what do you what?

Sasuke: Hinata, I love you. Please take me back!

Hinata: I love you too, sasuke but this has caused us too much trouble! I can't deal with this anymore!

Sasuke: Just ignore them! I promise I wont let anyone hurt you! Ever! besides, we still have a talent show to prepare for.

Hinata smiled.

Hinata: Sasuke...

Sasuke didnt respond, just kissed her.

oooooooooo0000000000000THE NEXT DAY ..OOOOOOOO))))))))))))

Hinata was at her locker when someone came up behind her and covered her eyes. "guess who?" the voice said.

Hinata giggled. "hi sasuke" she said.

Sasuke let go of her and she turned around and kissed him. across the hall Karin was watching.

KArin:I thought they broke up! What the hell!

friend: well i guess they are back together again.

Karin:shut up! (punches her in the head.) I need to find a way to break them upp for good!

Sorry for such a short chapter, and for not updating for so long! Ill try to update more!


	15. meeting daddy

**First off I want to apologize for being away soo long. Ive been busy with school, church, and all types of other stuff…..so yea… here's chapter 15!**

Sasuke was in his bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He smiled. Not because he looked good (he was already aware) but because he was happy. He never felt such a way before in his life, nor has he ever loved anyone as much as hinata. (except for his mom of course) He finished doing his hair and ran to the garage and picked out a black car and made his way to Hinata's house who was sitting on the stairs in front of her house. She saw sasuke pull up and smiled and made her way to his car.

Sasuke: Morning Babe.

Hinata: Good morning Sasu-kun! (kisses him )

they begin to drive off

Hinata: So sasuke I wanted to talk to you about something.

Sasuke: wassup?

Hinata: well my father wants to meet you.

Sasuke: Ok. When?

Hinata: Oh you want to go?

Sasuke:yea why not?

Hinata: well my father is...well you won't like him. I mean- I love my father with all my heart but sometimes he could be...well and dont take this offensively , but like you except 25 times worse.

Sasuke: -_-' I still feel offended...But don't worry I could handle it! _what am I saying? I can't handle it! hiashi already hates me for stuff I did in the past!_

Hinata:...ok then. So come Tonight around 6:30.

Sasuke: ok. _Dammit!_

000ooooooooo0~6:30~

*rings bell*

Hinata came to the door. Hey sasu-chan right on time!

Sasuke: yupp (kisses her on the cheek) So where's pops?

Hinata: my Father is waiting in a room down the hall, follow me!

They find hiashi in the room sipping tea.

Hiashi: Sasuke Uchiha. Please have a seat.

Sasuke sat down in a chair and hinata sat next to him.

Hiashi: So...You are dating my daughter?

Sasuke: yes I am sir.

Hiashi: Why?

Sasuke: Why Not?

Hiashi: Tell me Uchiha, what is your intentions towards Hinata?

Sasuke: I just want to be with her.

Hiashi: is that so?

Sasuke :yes.

Hiashi: I don't trust you Uchihas, especially after what your father and his company did 10 years ago... and don't forget about those confrontations we''ve had. your lucky i didnt get you arrested.

Hinata: Sasuke, what's he talking about?

Sasuke: Dont worry about it...(turns back to hiashi) But what does that have to do with me and hinata?

Hiashi: To put it simply I don't like you. I dont want you dating my daughter.

Hinata: But Father!-

Hiashi: but Nothing! You are no longer Allowed to see him. I dont want him,he's no good.

Hinata: What are you talking about? I dont know what problems you and sasuke had/have, but sasuke is the most sweetest,greatest guy ever! He treats me Really good and has never Hurt me!

Hiashi: watch your tone Hinata. And I dont give a Damn what you think ive made my decision and that's that.

Hinata began to cry.

Sasuke: With all due respect sir, You could really Suck my Dick. I dont give a damn what you say either, im going to continue to date Hinata. I love her, and im never leaving her.

Hiashi: Hinata doesnt need someone like you. Especially not an uchiha! Hinata! Go to your room now, you are no longer allowed to see this boy.

Hinata: No.

Hiashi: Excuse me?

Hinata: NO! I refuse to go to my room. Im going to stay here with sasuke! I love him too and there's nothing you could or say to change that! Im 17 now, you can't keep telling me what to do! So why don't you just go put yourself in a corner Old man!

SMACK

Hinata fell to the floor holding her face.

Hiashi:Look at you, pathetic. One hit your already on the ground. GEt-

Crash!

Sasuke jumped on hiashi and the broke through the desk. They starting fighting fiercly and Hinata was pleading for them to stop.

Sasuke: DON' t you EVER PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON HINATA LIKE THAT OR I WILL KILL YOU PERSONALLY!

Sasuke knocked him out and turned to see hinata on the floor crying her eyes out.

Sasuke:...Hinata...

Hinata didnt say a word to him. They brought Hiashi to the hospital and as they sat in the waiting room Hinata continued to refuse to speak.

Sasuke:...Hinaata Im really sorry, I just got soo mad i couldnt help myself. I dont like to see you hurt hime. Please Forgive me im sorry!

Hinata:...Sasuke...No, im sorry. I should have never brought you to see my father. I knew he'd aggravate you, and knowing you, you would probably lash out. I knew it would end up like this. But I hung up onto that little hope, that maybe, just maybe, you and my father would get along, and that my father would approve of you. But I was wrong.

Sasuke: Hina dont apologize for anything its not your fault at all. Your FATHER was the one being an ass, and I was the one who attacked him and almost ruined it for us. YOU didnt do anything ok? stop it. *pulls her close and kisses her softly*

They sit there in each others arms until the Nurse lady comes out and informs them on hiashi.

Nurse: Dont worry ms. Hyuga your father is fine. He'll be out in two days.

Hinata: Thank you.

*Nurse walks away*

Hinata:Thank God!

Hinata and sasuke left. Sasuke dropped hinata off at her house and went home.

~THe Next Day~

Sasuke didnt see Hinata in school. He was terribly depressed.

Sasuke _( omg what if she hates me for what i did yesterday! i hope she's not madd...I hope she's ok. I should visit her after school...Or I could just cut 6th period...yea ill do that.)_

So that's what he did. He went to hinata's house and looked through the window. Nothing. He snuck in and using his awsome ninja skills he looked around the house, but still didnt see her. He left and checked Hinata's favorite book store, The cinnomon bun shop, the ramen shop, and every other place imaginable. and finally he made his way to the park where he found her sitting by the lake.

Sasuke: Hina-chan?

Hinata: (turns around) Sasuke? What are you doing here? shouldnt you be in school?

Sasuke:The question is, why werent you in school?

Hinata: I just wasnt in the mood today thats all. Ill be back tommorow.

Sasuke(sits down next to her.) : What's wrong? are you still upset about yesterday?

Hinata: No, I just need sometime to think.

Sasuke: Do you mind if I stay here with you?

Hinata: OF course not Sasu-kun

Sasuke:great! (holds her)

They stay there quiety for about two hours until Hinata finally break the silence.

Hinata:Sasuke.

Sasuke: Yes hime?

Hinata: I love you.

Sasuke:( holds her tighter and kisses her) I love you too. (smiles)

o0o0o00o0o0o

**WEll guys what do you think? I felt it would be right to make a long chapter for making you wait, the next chapter will be comming out soon! **

**READ RATE REVIEW! thanks 3**


	16. avoiding Lust

**I've**** been away for a while now, Guess what Ive graduted from high school, and did so In 3 years (WHOOP!) but im on Vacation now and not really doing anything really and decided to come back and continue my story Im making it extra-long for you guys! Anyway, Here's chapter 16!**

_Where we last left off..._

_Sasuke didnt see Hinata in school. He was terribly depressed._

_Sasuke ( omg what if she hates me for what i did yesterday! I hope she's not mad...I hope she's ok. I should visit her after school...Or I could just cut 6th period...yea ill do that.)_

_So that's what he did. He went to hinata's house and looked through the window. Nothing. He snuck in and using his awsome ninja skills he looked around the house, but still didnt see her. He left and checked Hinata's favorite book store, The cinnomon bun shop, the ramen shop, and every other place imaginable. and finally he made his way to the park where he found her sitting by the lake._

_Sasuke: Hina-chan?_

_Hinata: (turns around) Sasuke? What are you doing here? shouldnt you be in school?_

_Sasuke:The question is, why werent you in school?_

_Hinata: I just wasnt in the mood today thats all. Ill be back tommorow._

_Sasuke(sits down next to her.) : What's wrong? are you still upset about yesterday?_

_Hinata: No, I just need sometime to think._

_Sasuke: Do you mind if I stay here with you?_

_Hinata: Of course not Sasu-kun_

_Sasuke:great! (holds her)_

_They stay there quiety for about two hours until Hinata finally break the silence._

_Hinata:Sasuke._

_Sasuke: Yes hime?_

_Hinata: I love you._

_Sasuke:( holds her tighter and kisses her) I love you too. (smiles)_

_ooooooooooo000000000000_

The Next Day...

Sasuke walked down the hall to his locker to get his books for his 3rd period class. then was tackled by a hyperactive blonde.

Naruto: Hi Sasuke! I heard what happened, is everything ok?

Sasuke: First of all, Get the Hell off of me. And second, Yea I talked to her yesterday everything is fine.

Naruto got up and then helped up sasuke.

Naruto: That's great! Where is she anyway?

Sasuke: Im not sure. I offered to pick her up this morning but she refused.

Naruto:why?

Sasuke: I dont kno-

Hinata suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared and hinata was standing there, dressed in a black cropped tshirt, whit skinny jeans, and sneakers. She had on a pair of dark sunglasses and her hair in a messy bun.

Sasuke: you know we are indoors right? Lose the shades.

Hinata: Shut up.

Sasuke moved in and wrapped his arms around her.

Sasuke : sorry, sheesh I was just kidding. Are you okay?

Hinata pulled away and took off the glasses to reveal the dark bags under her eyes.

Naruto: what's wrong with your face?

Sasuke smacked him in the head and then turned back to Hinata.

Sasuke: What happened?

Hinata: Stayed up all night crying couldnt fall asleep.

Sasuke: Why? are you still upset about what happened?

Hinata:kinda...

Sasuke: Im soo sorrry Hinata!

Hinata:Its ok.

Sasuke: You sure?

Hinata yes, Ill be fine don't worry about me.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her.

Sasuke: Im your boyfriend, its my job to worry.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then took her hand and led her away. Naruto walked away.

Hinata: where are we going?

Saasuke: class, unless you dont want to, I have no problem cutting!

Hinata giggled.

Hinata: no cutting, besides I missed a day already plus two periods.

They walked into the class hand in hand and walked straight to the back of the class.

Hinata fell asleep 15 minutes into the class, and sasuke sat doodling in his book until class was over. Sasuke shook her awake after the bell. they had study hall so they headed to the music room. hinata plopped her self on a beanbag chair to continue her nap while sasuke fiddled with a guitar.

Sasuke looked at hinata and smiled. He continued playing with the guitar and suddenly he got an idea. He picked up hinata's unconcious body and left the school and took her to his house. He put her on his bed and grabbed his song book and got to writing. As he wrote, Hinata began to stir in her sleep. Soon she woke up, and then freaked out.

Hinata: Sasuke, What the hell?

Sasuke: Ah your finally awake. What's the problem?

Hinata: We are supposed to be in school why are we in your room?

Sasuke: I got inspired so I came home to write.

Hinata: You could have done it in study hall!

Sasuke: Baby, Relax. Besides, my book was home anyway I never bring it with me.

Hinata: Hmph fine.

Sasuke: I dont know what your problem is, you slept through all your classes anyway.

Hinata didnt respond. She moved next to sasuke.

Hinata: Im sorry for yellling at you.

Sasuke:Its ok Hina.

Hinata leaned over to see what sasuke was writing. Sasuke moved it away.

Hinata: Lemme see!

Sasuke: No.

Hinata: Please?

Sasuke:No.

Hinata:PLEASEEE?

Sasuke: I said no.

Hinata pouted and sat back down. She got bored and then took out her I-pod to listen to music and watched sasuke concentrate on his writing. She fell asleep again within an hour. sasuke woke her up later on.

Sasuke:Wake up babe, I'm Done.

Hinata: Done what?

Sasuke: my song.

Hinata: Can I hear it?

Sasuke: No. Once the music is finished and its put all together Ill sing it for you OK?

Hinata: Fine.

Sasuke kissed her and pulled her into his arms. They cuddled and laid there talking for the rest of the day.

Later on...

Hinata: I Love you so much Sasuke. I really enjoyed being with you today, I really needed it.

Sasuke: I Love you too Baby, And im glad to hear that.

Hinata smiled and hugged him.

Sasuke: You wanna sleep over here tonight?

Hinata: I'd Love to but I cant, Father is still in the hospital and I have to take care of Hanabi so I have to go now.

Sasuke: OK, then, ill walk you home.

Hinata: I just hope we get more time alone like this. After all we've been through these last few weeks it was really needed.

Sasuke: Yea..

Sasuke walked her home and kissed her goodnight.

The Next week...

Sasuke called hinata as he was leaving his house for school.

Sasuke: Morning hime, you want me to pick you up?

Hinata:Not today sasuke, I must take care of my father and I have to make sure he'll be okay before I leave.

Sasuke: Ok, see you in school then. I Love you.

Hinata: ok, I Love you too.

time skip~ study hall

Sasuke Found Hinata in the music room working.

Sasuke:What happened? I havent seen you all day.

Hinata: Im sorry sasuke but Ive been busy, I have make up work for missing that day, plus unconsciously cutting class yesterday.

Sasuke laughed at the last part.

Sasuke:Sorry about that.

Hinata: It was worth it though(smiles)

Sasuke sat next to her and kissed her, he began to deepen the kiss when hinata stopped him.

Hinata: Not now sasuke, Im busy, maybe later.

Sasuke: Hn. Fine. Sasuke Sulked in a corner while hinata worked away.

Later on...

Gym time!

Gai:OK EVERYONE ITS WORKOUT DAY!

Lee:YES!

Gai: ALRIGHT GIRLS ON ONE SIDE, GUYS ON THE OTHER, TODAY I DECIDED ID GO EASY ON YOU, SO THE WORKOUT WILL BE SHORTER AND THEN WE'LL GO INTO SPARRING! SO EVERYONE MUST DO 600 SITUPS, 750, PUSHUPS, AND 675 PULL UPS INSTEAD OF THE USUAL THOUSAND, AND 25 LAPS INSTEAD OF THE USUAL 75. LET THE POWER OF YOUTH BE WITHIN YOU ALL! (Thumbs up and smile)

Everyone seemed somewhat content.

The boys and girls split up.

Hinata went in a corner alone to do her workout, since she didn't feel comfortable with most of the other girls. As she was doing her situps, she turned her head towards sasuke who was doing his pushups,shirtless staring right at her. He smiled at her and hinata blushed and smiled back. He noticed the blush and smirked, he got up and stretched, showing off his well toned chest. Quite a few of his fangirls went crazy, Hinata stayed in her corner. She felt hot, knowing that show was for her. She Blushed and finished her workout, constantly glancing at sasuke's body.

After gym was lunch and she waited for sasuke by her locker. Suddenly Naruto came Running out with a very angry sasuke behind him. Another locker room prank she assumed. she stood there until Sasuke finally tackled Naruto and Punched the crap outta him. Then he walked back to hinata.

Sasuke:I saw you watching me today. (moves closer) You should stop, My girlfriend wouldnt like that.

Hinata smiled and lightly slapped him.

Hinata: Shutup.

She kissed him. Sasuke Grabbed her hand and they made their way to the roof for lunch. when they reached they found Shikamaru, gaara, and naruto sitting around.

Shikamaru:sup guys!

Naruto:Heyy Hinata! (sticks his tounge out at sasuke)

Sasuke: we kinda wanna be alone so could you guys go?

Gaara: No, we were here first.

Hinata: Please?

Gaara: Even you couldnt convince me. Ive already made myself comfortable.

Sasuke:Whatever.

They moved to the other side, and Hinata took out the bento boxes she made. they talked and laughed and fed each other. Then Hinata suddenly kissed him, sasuke was surprised for a second but then kissed her back. Hinata then started kissing him up and down his neck and lightly bit his ear. Sasuke gasped and let out a soft moan. Then pushed Hinata away.

Hinata:What's Wrong?

Sasuke:What are you doing?

Hinata: Was I doing too much? Im sorry, Ive been feeling a away all day today andI dont know what came over me and Im sorry...

Sasuke: Its ok, calm down. I Liked it, it was Hot. (smirks and leans in to kiss her again)

Naruto:So hows it going?

Sasuke:Naruto What the Fuck?

Naruto:What?

Sasuke: Can't you see we're busy?

Naruto:...no..

then gaara and shikamaru came over and sasuke facepalmed. hinata kept fidgeting. soon the period was over, and Sasuke was pissed.

Hinata: It'll be OK, there's always tommorow.

Sasuke: What about after school?

Hinata:I can't sorry.

Sasuke:Arghh fine.

But, it got worse, Hinata began avoiding sasuke all together. The following week Sasuke saw Hinata at her locker and made his way to her. She saw him and began to walk away quickly, sasuke saw this and went after ran right out the building and kept running, suddenly he poofed in front of her and she fainted. sasuke brought her to his house and locked his door. Hinata woke up and saw sasuke's face and screamed and tried to run. sasuke immediately pinned her down.

Sasuke: What's the Matter with you? You've been Avoiding me and I wanna know why!

Hinata: Sigh Im Sorry, Ive just being feeling kinda wierd around you lately and I didnt really know what to do, so I just tried to avoid you until it went away but it wont.

Sasuke:What are you talking about?

Sasuke got up and let her sit up.

Hinata: Ive just been Feeling really really,Aroused...around you and I was embarrased.

Sasuke:Nothing to be embarrased about. (Pulls her closer)

Hinata Blushed and felt her face get hot.

Sasuke lightly licked her neck and began to kiss it. Hinata's face was red. He continued to kiss and suck on her neck,Hinata's breathing got pulled her face towards his and kissed her gently. Hinata sat up and sasuke wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed her again but deeper and more passionate this time and she kissed back. He pinned her down and continued ravishing her lips. His tongue made its way into her made out furiously, and sasuke's hand slowly made its way under her skirt and he started rubbing her clit through her panties. Hinata gasped but continued kissing him. He felt her getting wet as he rubbed her. He started fondling her breasts and Hinata let out a moan. He smirked and made his way back to her skirt and pulled it off and her panties. Hinata Panicked.

Hinata: What are you doing?

Sasuke:Relax, im not gunna fuck you.

He opened up her legs more and proceeded to Eat her out.

Hinata moaned loudly, which got sasuke even more excited. His tongue went in deeper into her female member. Hinata played with her boobs as he continued. After, he slowly tried to put one of his fingers in, but hinata stopped him.

Sasuke:what's wrong?

Hinata:It hurts stop it!

Sasuke: I'm sorry, but Gosh your pussy is so tight...

Hinata: Sasuke!

Sasuke: OK I'm done. he pulled Hinata's half naked body closer to him and held her. They laid together, breathless until falling asleep.

**o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**Ok so there you have it! you'll see sasuke's song in the next chapter, Im not that good at them but this last somewhat sex scene wont be the last lol Ummm, so yeaaa lol REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**K BYE :)**


	17. Ramen Hurts

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0**

Sasuke was home in his studio, recording and editing the song he wrote.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_  
_Barely stuttered out_  
_A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue_

Naruto and Hinata broke into his house to look for him.

_And weighed down with words too overdramatic_  
_Tonight it's "it cant get much worse" _  
_Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

They heard the music and found sasuke in the studio they hid by the equipment on the other side of the booth.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_  
_These words are all I have so I write them_  
_I need them just to get by_

_Dance, Dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_And these are the lives you love to lead_  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out_  
_Drink up its last call_  
_Last resort_  
_But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_  
_These words are all I have so I write them_  
_I need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_  
_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_And these are the lives you love to lead_  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_  
_You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)_  
_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, Dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_  
_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_  
_Dance this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, Dance_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_Dance, Dance_

After the song the two jumped up scaring sasuke. He came out and punched Naruto in the head twice, the second one since he can't hit Hinata.

sasuke: What the hell are you guys doing?

Hinata: You werent in school.

Naruto: So we broke in to see how you were. (Grins)

Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke: Well Im alive, now get out im busy.

Naruto : Never!

Sasuke: (pulls gift card out of wallet) Here take it, you can get $200 worth of ramen-

Naruto and the card was gone.

Hinata giggled and then slightly gasped when sasuke suddenly pulled her to him.

Sasuke: I Missed you (kisses her neck)

Hinata: I missed you too sasuke-kun. That song you were singing earlier, was that the one you were working on the other day?

Sasuke: Yea, what do you think?

Hinata: I really liked it.

Sasuke: Thanks! (kisses her on the cheek)

In one quick swoop, sasuke lifted her up bridal style and brought her into his bedroom and locked the door. He laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her and began to kiss her roughly. Hinata responded right away. Sasuke's hands trailed up and down her body. Hinata shivered at his touch. He slowly began pulling down her shirt. Thankfully for him, it was strapless. He began trailing kisses up and down her neck, to her collarbone, and then he kissed her chest before moving to take off her bra. He groped one breast in his left hand while his mouth headed to the other. Hinata gasped as he circled her nipples with his tounge before putting his mouth on it. After, he switched. After he finished Hinata was breathing heavily. He made his way to her pants, and began to unzip and pulled them off. He opened her legs to see her panties soaking. He smirked, and then procceded to rub her down there. She let out a soft moan. He stopped for a moment and took off his shirt, earning his a blush from his girl friend. He then took off his pants, but Left on his underwear. Hinata saw his Hard-on and Her face got even redder. Sasuke smirked even more and then pulled her closer to him. He put his boner in her area and began rubbing her through her panties. She gasped loudly at the feeling. He continued to hump her, and then moved closer to her and continued to kiss her neck and face. Hinata was letting out soft moans. unconsciously, Hinata whispered_ "Faster..."_

So sasuke humped her faster, he felt her juices pouring out of her. Then Hinata let out one last loud moan as she climaxed. Sasuke moved from next to her as he did too. They both were breathing heavily and sweating. Sasuke laid down next to her and then turned to look at her. Her face was slightly red, and she was struggling to catch her breath. Sasuke pulled her close to him. They stared each in the eyes for a while. Sasuke kissed her on the lips once more, and stayed like that for a little bit before letting go.

Sasuke: ( finally catching his breath) I Love you so much, hina-hime

Hinata: I love you too sasu-kun

They both smiled and laid there for a while. A couple of hours passed and Sasuke woke up. He heard sounds comming from downstairs.

(His mom): ITACHI! HURRY UP AND HELP ME WITH THESE BAGS!

sasuke:(thoughts)_ Shit, shit, shit, shit FUCK! What are they doing here already?!_

Sasuke began shaking Hinata who woke up.

Hinata: What happened?

Sasuke: The rest of my family is home go clean yourself up and get dressed now!

Hinata frantically picked up her clothes and ran towards his bathroom, but before she reached, sasuke suddenly pulled her back and Kissed her again. After He pushed her into the bathroom and quickly began cleaning his room, he knew soon his mother would barge in. After they were done, they sat back down on sasuke's bed, when the door suddenly fell into pieces.

Mikoto: Hi sasuke-kun! We are back! (Sees Hinata) Oi! Hinata-chan I didnt know you were here, how are you?

Hinata: Im fine Mrs. Uchiha

Mikoto: Ok, well you too have fun. Don't worry sasuke, Ill have someone come get you a new door.

Sasuke sweatdropped and sighed

Mikoto: Ill just leave these with you (Throws another box of condoms at sasuke's head) Have fun kids! (Runs out)

Sasuke groaned and buried his head in his pillow. His mom was soo annoying! Hinata laughed. Meanwhile, some random person was screwing in a new door.

o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later on that day...

Sasuke was Walking hinata home.

Hinata: Today was really... something.

Sasuke: Yea It was amazing.

Hinata: I guess...

Sasuke: You guess?

Hinata: I mean, yea it was, but Im afraid we might go too far...

Sasuke: Trust me we wont. I wouldnt do that to you.

Hinata :Ok i guess..

They passed by the ramen shop when ayame called out to them.

Sasuke: What?

Ayame: Naruto's in the hospital.

Sasuke: What?

Hinata: Oh my gosh what happened?!

Ayame: I dont know he just collasped. You should hurry and go see him.

They ran to the hospital. Sakura was at the front desk.

Sasuke: Sakura? what are you doing here?

Sakura: I work here. im training to become a medic-nin. And what might you be doing here sasuke-kun are you ok? Did that bitch hurt you?

Hinata poked her head out from behind him and glared.

Sasuke: First of all, Fuck you. Second, What room is Naruto in?

Sakura (Sighs): room 846

Hinata and Sasuke ran up to his room and opened the door. There was a nurse checking him, and she looked up.

Nurse: Can I help you?

Sasuke: What happened to him?

Nurse: Well, he has tears in the lining of the stomach, caused by indigestion and Eating way more than he could handle. According to the people at the restuarant where we took him in, they said he ate $300 worth of ramen.

Sasuke: 300?! I only gave that bastard 200. Im soo gonna kill him when he wakes up.

Nurse: err, right anyway, we'll be operating on him in a few. So you guys should leave and come back tommorow.

They left. Sasuke walked hinata home and kissed her before walking away. Later that night, Hinata was up. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what happened with her and sasuke, the blush on her face wouldn't go away. The feelings she got, the rush, it was all so new to her but it felt so right. She couldn't sleep at all that night.

The next dayy...

Sasuke was at his locker when suddenly he was tackled to the floor. He looked up to see Naruto grinning down on him.

Sasuke: Naruto what the fuck?!

Naruto: I snuck out the hospital. I was feeling better so I thought it would be ok to leave.

Sasuke: (pushes Naruto off) So you come to school? Freaking idiot.

Naruto: Where's Hinata?

Sasuke: I don't know haven't seen her today. I tried calling and texting but she wouldn't pick up.

Naruto: Well-

Suddenly naruto was cut off by a lady in white who grabbed him.

Lady: You must come back to the hospital now!

Naruto: NEVER!

Naruto ran off with several random nurses and doctors after him. Sasuke sighed and walked off. He headed to his usual rooftop spot and sat alone listening to music, until he felt two arms wrap around his neck. He turned to see hinata and smiled.

Sasuke: Hello my love. (Turns around and kisses her.) What happened ive been calling and texting all morning.

Hinata: Im sorry babe, I was a bit pre-occupied.

Sasuke: With what?

Hinata: I over slept.

Sasuke: That's all?

Hinata: Well yeah were you hoping for something else?

Sasuke: Ah, no. Im glad you could finally make it though.

Hinata:Good.

Hinata sat down next to him.

Hinata: You know the show is coming up, you promised you'd sing with me.

Sasuke: Did I?

Hinata: Yes you did! I've already signed us up so you wouldn't back out.

Sasuke glared at his girlfriend who just laughed.

Hinata: Your so cute Sasuke.

Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms. He scooted a few feet away from Hinata.

Hinata: Oh stop being a baby.

Sasuke didnt say anything but just 'hmphed'.

Hinata slowly crawled over to sasuke who continued to ignore her. Finally she pounced on him.

Sasuke: What the-

His words were cut off by her lips. He immediately gave in and wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. They laid there making out until a voice spoke. "Eww get a fucking room." They looked up to see shikamaru and Temari who had a disgusted look on her face. Hinata giggled and got off of sasuke and helped him up.

Temari: So rumor has it that you guys are singing together in the show.

Hinata: Yes we are.

Sasuke: I was kinda forced into it.

Temari laughed

Temari: Well you guys better be good, well I can count on you Hinata but can you sing Uchiha?

Sasuke: I'll have you know that i'm motherfucking amazing, even the songbirds are jealous.

Temari: Well we'll see just how good you are, Shikamaru and I are gonna be two of the judges for the show. The other two will be gaara and a secret celebrity judge. Or so we've been told.

Hinata: Well that's great. Omg Sasuke I just came up with the perfect song! Let's go!

"But-" POOF Hinata poofed the both of them away.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, sorry I took so long! Please review guys! **

**Song: Dance,Dance: Fall out Boy**


End file.
